la decision mas dificil
by neerak22
Summary: que pasaria si ellas deben tomar una decision vivir en cefiro o vivir en su mundo soy mala para los sumary algo de lemon besos
1. Chapter 1

La decisión más difícil

Han transcurrido ya varios años desde que las guerreras mágicas habían pisado llegado a Cefiro por primera vez. Pocas y a la vez muchas cosas han cambiado; Caldina y Ráfaga esperaban ya su segundo hijo: Ráfaga se encarga de la seguridad del castillo de las aldeas y Caldina – aun con su embarazo- ayudaba en la contabilidad y la administración. Gurú cleff aun seguía enseñando magia mientras que Presea continuaba con su oficio de forjar espadas, estos dos Últimos se habían vuelto esposos hace ya un par de años y hacia poco más de seis meses esperaban a su primogénito. Ascott tomaba clases con cleff y con eso mejoro bastante en el manejo de las criaturas mágicas del mundo Céfiro. Lantis se encargaba de los pueblas y aldeas, es decir siempre estaba la pendiente de que no faltara nada y de las necesidades de sus habitantes. Ferio estudiaba política, cultura, esgrima etc. pues sin un pilar presente el debía asumir el trono. Las chicas por otro lado pronto terminarían el instituto (bachillerato, prepatoria como deseen llamarle) solo les faltaban tres o cuatro meses. Ahora en cuanto a relaciones amorosas con respecto a ellas; Ascott conquistó a Umi con detalles, con momentos pero sobre todo con su forma de ser, con todo esto la peli azul pronto olvidó a cleff y cayó enamorada ante las atenciones del Ascott. Lantis y Hikaru mantenían una relación estable, es decir las personalidades de ambos hacían contraste por un lado estaba el carácter serio y maduro de Lantis y por otro la alegría y jovialidad de Hikaru, ellos no solían ser como las otras parejas ellos eran más reservados no solían mostrar su cariño en publico pero todos sabían como eran ellos. Ferio y Fuu eran los más tiernos de todos, el carácter propio de Fuu y jovialidad de Ferio ayudaban a que no importaba donde ellos solían ser propios pero a la vez románticos, por ejemplo eran raras las ocasiones donde solían besarse en publico pero siempre procuraban estar tomados de las manos y el siempre la procuraba por ejemplo del sol y de comer a sus horas, la rubia ayudaba mucho a estudiar y ese tipo de cosas. Entre todo esto, todos vivían su vida de forma normal y tranquila; desde lo de devonair habían aparecido algunos enemigos peor nada que amenazara la seguridad de los habitantes de Cefiro ni de las guerreras digamos que solían aparecer monstruos peor nada que les llevara a arriesgar sus vidas. Ellas viajaban entre ambos mundos los fines de semana para estar a lado de sus amigos y parejas, todo parecía perfecto para ellas lo tenían todo hasta que un día; después de derrotar a un enemigos y caminos al castillo, los genios y ellas tuvieron una platica poco usual

_**Rayearth, Ceres windom: queridas guerreras del mundo místico, ahora que han aprendido a controlar el poder para viajar entre ambos mundos hay algo de lo que debemos hablar**_

_**, Fuu: si ¿Qué es de lo que desean hablar?**_

_**Rayearth, Ceres windom: tarde o temprano deberán tomar una decisión**_

_**Umi, Hikaru Fuu: ¿Cuál?**_

_**Rayearth, Ceres windom: deberán decidir entre vivir su vida aquí o en su mundo**_

_**Hikaru: no lo entiendo ¿a que se refieren?**_

_**Rayearth: es complicado pero nosotros tres estamos casi seguros de que sus viajes entre ambos mundos acortan sus vidas**_

_**Umi ¿acortar nuestras vidas? **_

_**Ceres: así es ustedes pueden viajar a este mundo al combinar su magia junto con la poca que dejo el antiguo pilar, la magia que ustedes ocupan proviene de su vida**_

_**Fuu: ¿Por qué piensan eso?**_

_**Windom: como los genios que somos nuestros corazones están unidos a ustedes, dicho esto nuestras vidas están ligadas, por otra parte nosotros podemos ver y sentir cosas que ustedes no, lamento decirles esto pero el poder que están provenía del antiguo pilar se esta acabando pronto deberán tomar una decisión**_

Esta fueron las últimas palabras de la conversación. El resto del camino hacia el castillo fue algo incomodo todos estaban en silencio y el ambiente se sentía tenso. Al llegar al castillo

_**Rayearth, Ceres windom: guerreras del mundo místico las tres deben de estar de acuerdo con esa decisión, ya lo sabrán el portal solo se abre si las tres están juntas, así que sea cual sea su decisión nosotras las apoyaremos siempre**_

_**Hikaru: gracias por su apoyo y preocupación**_

_**Umi: pensaremos en los que nos han dicho**_

_**Fuu: hablaremos después hasta pronto**_

Al bajar de los genios las chicas caminaron en silencio por el castillo sin pensarlo ni planearlo se vieron en el jardín, sin poder soportarlo mas se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar. Una pequeña criatura blanca brinco hacia ellas para consolarlas

_**Hikaru: Nikona**_

_**Nikona: ¡puu! **_

_**Umi: chicas hay que calmarnos**_

_**Hikaru: no tenia idea de esta noticia**_

_**Fuu: creo que nadie, ahora hay otra cuestión importante**_

_**Hikaru: ¿Cuál?**_

_**Fuu: ¿debemos guardar el secreto?**_

_**Umi: creo que lo mejor por el momento ser hablarlo con cleff Hikaru me parece lo mejor y ¿Qué hay de los demás? **_

_**Fuu: ¿te refieres a Lantis, Ascott y ferio?**_

_**Hikaru: sí, yo no tengo secretos con Lantis por lo cual me resultara difícil mantener esto en secreto pero creo es lo mejor **_

_**Umi: si chicas se que es obvio pero…**_

_**Hikaru: lo se, no me imagino mi vida sin Cefiro pero**_

_**Fuu: tampoco imagino mi vida sin Tokio **_

En ese momento Lantis, Ascott ferio y cleff venían hablando sobre algunas cosas de las aldeas, pronto las guerreras limpiaron sus ojos para que ellos no notaran que estuvieron llorando

_**Ascott: chicas no sabíamos que habían regresado ¿algo malo les pasó? Tienen los ojos llorosos**_

_**Umi: no bueno es que hacia mucho viento y hay mucho polvo no es nada**_

_**Cleff: por sus gestos supongo que se enteraron de…**_

_**Hikaru: ¡basta cleff! Si nos enteramos de algo pero…**_

_**Fuu: no el momento ni el lugar para tener esta conversación**_

_**Lantis: ¿Qué ha pasado?**_

_**Hikaru: cleff tienes un minuto debemos hablar contigo**_

_**Ferio: ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada? Tal vez podamos ayudarlas**_

_**Fuu: chicos agradecemos su ayuda pero por ahora es algo solo de las tres**_

_**Ascott: ¿entonces cleff si puede saberlo?**_

_**Umi: no es eso se los diremos a su tiempo**_

_**Lantis: ¿y porque no ahora?**_

_**Hikaru: por que no sabemos mucho acerca del tema ni siquiera estamos seguras de lo que esta sucediendo y- **_ sin más comenzó a llorar, Fuu y Umi corrieron a abrazarla y a llorar de desesperación ante la vista de los hombres…


	2. dudas

La decisión más difícil

"capitulo 2 "DUDAS"

Las tres guerras lloraban desconsoladas, la noticia que habían recibido no era fácil de similar y ahora sin saber como no podían detener su llanto, Lantis, Ascott y ferio se sentían impotentes y cleff solo podía observar en silencio

_**Ascott: ¿Qué esta pasando Umi?**_

_**Lantis: chicas no puedo verlas llorar si hacer nada responde Hikaru ¿Qué esta pasando?**_

_**Ferio: ¡Fuu! ¡Fuu! Basta no llores más **_

_**Cleff: chicos por ahora lo mejor es**_

_**Ascott: ¿dejarlas solas? No… Umi**_. Dijo tomándola de los hombros y abrazándola- _** somos una pareja para todo, para estar a tu lado en los buenos y en los malos momentos sea cual sea tu problema, tus alegrías, tus penas estaré a tu lado así que...**_

_**Umi: gracias Ascott pero cleff tiene razón ahora debemos aclarar todos estos sentimientos pero, te prometo te diré lo que está pasando**_

_**Ascott: está bien por ahora me alegra que hayas dejado de llorar**_

_**Lantis: si no me quieres decir ahora que esta pasando esta bien estaré tranquilo con saber lo que me dirás ¿verdad? –**_ dijo mientras la abrazó-

_**Hikaru: es una promesa**_

_**Ferio: Fuu mi querida Fuu , sabes que no me gusta verte llorar o sufrir así que si tu piensas que lo mejor ahora es no decirme esta bien, confió en ti "te amo" **_ esto ultimo se lo dijo al oído a manera que nadie mas que la rubia pudiera oírlo-

_**Fuu: gracias ferio ya me siento mejor **_– dijo todo esto mientras el la abrazaba –

_**Cleff: bien chico ahora debo hablar con ellas**_

_**Ascott: las veremos en la cena**_

_**Lantis chicos debemos seguir con los planes para las aldeas**_

_**Ferio: si, si los planos están en mi oficina**_

Así sin más solo quedaron 4 personas y Nikona quedaron en el jardín

_**Cleff: ¿hablaron con los genios?**_

_**Umi: sí**_

_**Cleff: ¿les dijo sobre sus vidas?**_

_**Hikaru: sí**_

_**Cleff: y sobre los monstruos **_

_**Fuu: no ¿Qué hay sobre los monstruos?**_

_**Cleff: bueno…**_

_**Umi: ¡habla!**_

_**Cleff: bueno tenemos la teoría de que cada vez que se abre el portal se pueden infiltrar un monstruo, de hecho los últimos monstruos con los que han combatido no son de Céfiro**_

_**Hikaru: ¿quieres decir que somos las culpables de los monstruos?**_

_**Cleff: no Hikaru, no. creo que no me supe explicar, verán su portal permite entrar las inseguridades y miedos de las personas que están cerca de ustedes al momentos de la transportación, digamos que la gente que esta a su lado son las causantes de los monstruos que entran por eso mismo los monstruos que entran son diferentes a los usuales pues al no pertenecer a este mundo son diferentes**_

_**Fuu: ya entendí, ahora cleff tenemos un par de preguntas para **_

_**Cleff: bien ¿Cuáles son?**_

_**Hikaru: ¿Qué sabes acerca de que nuestra vida se acortan en cada viaje? **_

_**Cleff: sin un pilar que las llame el poder que ocupan es lo poco que dejo la princesa esmeralda combinado con el poder que ustedes como guerreras poseen, ese poder proviene de sus vidas**_

_**Umi: dicho así ¿por cada viaje nos quitan días de vida?**_

_**Cleff: si no estoy seguro de si son días o es energía**_

_**Fuu: bien la segunda pregunta cleff… ¿realmente tenemos que elegir entre este mundo y el nuestro?**_

_**Cleff: lamento decirles que si, no quiero arriesgar sus vida, y ha decir verdad no se cuanto mas poder les queda o por cuanto tiempo servirá**_

_**Umi: es que solo tenemos 17 años tomar esa decisión es…**_

_**Cleff: complicada**_

_**Hikaru: ¿en cuanto tiempo debemos tomar esta decisión?**_

_**Cleff: por el poco poder que dejó la princesa esmeralda puede ser algunos viajes mas, no estoy seguro de eso **_

_**Fuu: ¿Qué hay del poder de Nikona?**_

_**Cleff: el poder de Nikona pertenece a los cefirianos, solo le pertenece a aquellos nacidos en Cefiro, ustedes chicas no lo son, así que dudo que eso sirva**_

_**Hikaru: ¿Qué hay de los genios?**_

_**Cleff: el poder de los genios es solo para defender Cefiro**_

_**Umi: dicho en otras palabras solo es de Cefiro**_

_**Cleff: lamento esto chicas**_

_**Fuu: no es tu culpa cleff, creo que no es culpa de nadie**_

_**Cleff: sea cual sea su decisión las apoyare, ahora chicas de momento creo que lo mejor es mantener esto en secreto**_

_**Umi: ¡no cleff! –**_Ante la mirada de asombro de los presentes- _**entiendo tu punto pero…**_

_**Hikaru: creo que es mejor que nuestros amigos lo sepan**_

_**Fuu: no creo poder guardar este secreteo, además necesitaremos de su ayuda y apoyo**_

_**Cleff: han madurado chicas, esta bien se hará lo que ustedes quieran aunque creo que lo mejor es esperar a mañana para decirles la noticia, aun están inquietas decirlo así podría ser contraproducente**_

_**Hikaru: sí, de hecho todo esto me ha dado hambre**_

_**Fuu: yo por el contrario no tengo hambre peor me gustaría un te**_

_**Umi: a mí me gustaría un baño, bien que les parece nos daremos un baño y después bajaremos a cenar las tres solo las tres, hoy será noche de chicas**_

_**Cleff: me parece bien les comunicaré a los demás sus planes**_

_**Hikaru: no cleff ve con presea, esta noticia te ha afectado bastante lo mejor será que te relajes nosotras iremos con los demás**_

Dicho esto todos buscaron a sus amigos y parejas, las encontraron jugando en otro jardín jugando futbol eran Lantis y Ascott contra ráfaga y ferio todo esto ante las porras de presea, Caldina y su hijo Edward. En cuanto todos vieron a la mujeres con cleff detuvieron lo que hacían para ir con ellas

_**Ascott: ¿ya se encuentran mejor?**_

_**Umi: si gracias**_

_**Caldina: ¿Qué pasó?**_

_**Hikaru: pasaron muchas cosas, pero descuiden mañana se las explicaremos**_

_**Presea: ¿Por qué mañana?**_

_**Fuu: porque ahora estamos muy inquietas, decirlo ahora en este estado solo provocaría que peleáramos o algo así **_

_**Ráfaga: mis niñas saben que las queremos así si necesitan algo no duden en decírnoslo las ayudaremos con gusto**_

_**Cleff: bien ahora presea quiero descansar un rato acompáñame, chicos los veré a la hora de la cena**_

Presea y cleff entraron al castillo

_**Caldina también estoy algo cansada y el pequeño Edward igual, vamos ráfaga **_

_**Ráfaga: -**_con su hijo en brazos- _** las veremos mas tarde **_

_**Ascott: ven Umi, hay que dar un paseo **_

_**Umi: mmm bueno es que Hikaru, Fuu y yo teníamos planes**_

_**Lantis: ¿planeaban volver hoy a su mundo?**_

_**Hikaru: no planeábamos irnos mañana pero… ya se que les parece chicas si nos vemos a la hora de la cena así podemos despejarnos un rato**_

_**Ferio así podre estar a solas con Fuu un rato**_

_**Fuu: si chicas me parece bien**_

_**Umi: entonces las veré mas tarde **_

Dicho esto Umi y Ascott caminaron hacia el castillo mientras que Lantis y Hikaru se dirigían hacia el mirador y ferio y fue se quedaban en el jardín. Tomados de las manos y adentro del castillos Ascott y Umi

_**Ascott: Umi no te preguntaré que es lo que te pasa, pero quiero que sepas que…**_ el chico no pudo terminar la oración pues un beso de Umi lo interrumpió

_**Umi: no hables Ascott, solo abrázame no quiero ni pensar en eso solo déjame estar entre tus brazos solo eso**_

Ascott obedeció a la peliazul, mientras tanto en el mirador del castillo

_**Hikaru: desde aquí se ve gran parte de Cefiro**_

_**Lantis: si lo se por eso este lugar es especial para mí**_

_**Hikaru: y para mi también aquí fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso ¿lo recuerdas?**_

_**Lantis: como olvidarlo era tu cumpleaños y te regale ese anillo, después de ponértelo besé tu mano, tu mejilla y lentamente besé tus labios**_

_**Hikaru: si **_ lentamente en pelinegro beso a la guerrera

_**Lantis: si justamente así**_

_**Hikaru: Lantis no me sueltes, solo quédate a mi lado hoy **_

El hermano de zagato obedeció tenia curiosidad y esteba preocupado pero se dio cuenta que lo mejor era obedecerla y estar a su lado. En el jardín, en el árbol mas alto de todos

_**Fuu: ferio hace tiempo que estamos juntos… ¿aun me quieres igual?**_

_**Ferio: mmm no**_

_**Fuu: ¿no? **_ Algo desilusionada

_**Ferio: ahora te amo mas, mucho mas ¿acaso lo dudas?**_

_**Fuu: es solo que siento que un día dejaras de amarme**_

_**Ferio: como es eso posible, acaso no lo sabes ya, tú y solo tú eres la mujer de mi vida **_lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de la rubia- _** ¡te amo!**_

_**Fuu: y yo a ti ferio te amo **_ dijo todo esto mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y este la abrazaba.

Ala hora de la cena el ambiente era algo tenso pero soportable, todos comieron lo mas alegre que la situación les permitió todos se notaban preocupados en especial, Ascott, Lantis y ferio. Antes de dormir y como lo habían planeado las chicas tomaron un baño

_**Hikaru: chicas se que es pronto pero… no me imagino mi vida sin Lantis, pero tampoco sin mi familia**_

_**Umi: lo se me siento igual respecto a Ascott peor aun no se si podría vivir aquí por siempre**_

_**Fuu: las entiendo a la perfección, yo no se ustedes pero yo quiero una carrera y seria difícil explicarle a mi familia que dejaría mi casa para huir a un mundo mágico**_

_**Hikaru: suena algo extraño si lo dices así jejeje, pero saben aun estoy preocupad por lo que dijeron los genios eso de que la decisión debe ser de las tres**_

_**Umi: así es eso complica las cosas aun más, sea cual sea la decisión las tres estaremos juntas**_

_**Fuu: si, de momento no se como se los diremos a los chicos y peor aun no se como reaccionaran **_

_**Hikaru: eso me preocupa es decir cuando se los digamos…**_

_**Umi: ¿saben que? Olvidemos eso por hoy, hoy no seremos las guerreras mágicas que deben toma runa decisión, hoy solo seremos Hikaru, Fuu y Umi, **_

_**Fuu: si tienen razón hoy solo somos nosotras así que de momento que les parece si hablamos sobre otras cosas como ¿Qué tal les va en la escuela?**_

_**Umi: eso me recuerda había algo que les quería comentar, mis padres desean que estudie en Francia**_

_**Hikaru ¿y tu lo deseas Umi?**_

_**Umi: desde pequeña desea estudiar ahí contabilidad o administración de empresas, Francia ha sido mi sueño desde hay ya varios años, al parecer cumplo con todos los requisitos para entrar en la escuela que quiero, -**_cuando dijo todo esto ella lucía bastante emocionada-_** pero aun no he decidido que hacer, y con esto último las cosas se complican bastante, pero basta de eso y tu Hikaru ¿Cómo estas?**_

_**Hikaru: pronto serán los exámenes de la escuela a la que deseo entrar**_

_**Fuu: ¿Que has decidido estudiar?**_

_**Hikaru: siempre he deseado ser profesora de kínder, hace poco me dieron las recomendaciones que necesitaba así que solo debo presentar el examen y listo en tres años podría ser profesora pero…**_

_**Umi: no pienses en eso Hikaru, no lo hagas hoy no pensaremos en esa decisión**_

_**Hikaru: tienes razón, por ahora mis hermanos y mi padre apoyan esa decisión dicen que es el mejor trabajo que ellos me darían ¿y tú Fuu? ¿Cómo estas en la escuela?**_

_**Fuu: no habíamos tenido tiempo para platicar pero… deseo estudiar informática, de hecho hace poco me ofrecieron una beca en estados unidos, son solo 3 años allá y podré viajar en diciembre y en verano, allá esta el profesor que admiro y del cual deseo aprender, mis padres han dado ya su consentimiento y mi hermanan lulú me ha apoyado**_

_**Umi: ¡wow! Al parecer iremos por caminos diferentes en lo que a carreras de refiere peor me gusta, una contadora, una profesora y una informática**_

_**Hikaru: tal vez suene egoísta de mi parte pero no se si pudiera renunciar a ese sueño **_

_**Fuu: ni yo es algo por lo que luchado desde pequeña**_

_**Umi: y yo ese viaje y la oportunidad de aprender en Francia es algo muy deseado en mi vida**_

Sin mas charlaron sobre otras cosas y después del baño decidieron dormir juntas, ahí en su habitación cleff les dejo preparado un te con una poción para ayudarlas a dormir, esa noche mas que nunca necesitarían de algo que les ayudara a conciliar el sueño. Por otro lado en la entrada del castillo estaban ferio y Ascott sentados en silencio hasta que Lantis llegó

_**Ferio: Lantis, tal parece que tú tampoco puede dormir**_

_**Lantis: tienes razón no dejo de pensar en las chicas, nunca las había visto tan preocupadas o tristes**_

_**Ascott: no se si esas sean las palabras que describan a las chicas en este momento pero entiendo a lo que te refieres**_

_**Ferio: ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ellas? Y ¿Por qué debemos esperar a mañana para saberlo? Estas dudas me están atormentando **_

_**Lantis: no lo sé pero hoy Hikaru se mostró indecisa e insegura**_

_**Ascott: Umi estaba igual**_

_**Ferio: y Fuu… odio esta situación**_

_**Ascott: y yo pero solo podemos esperar**_

_**Lantis si, no quiero estar en mi habitación no quiero ni pensar en lo que esta pasando**_

_**Ferio: ni yo, ya se tengo una idea para que despejemos nuestra mente, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una carrera en criaturas mágicas? Tu iras en tu caballo **_–señalando a Lantis- _** tu en atalante **_– señalando a Ascott- _** y yo en el pez volador de cleff, de esta forma podemos distraernos **_

_**Ascott: si yo voy al menos así podré pensar en otra cosa ¿Qué dices Lantis?**_

_**Lantis: que mi caballo es demasiado rápido y les ganare fácilmente pero esta bien me servirá un poco la distracción**_

Sin muchos preámbulos los caballeros hicieron su carrera siendo el vencedor Lantis que les gano por poco, cansados del viaje al fin pudieron conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente después del desayuno

_**Cleff: bien chicas ¿de que querían hablar?**_

_**Umi: lo hemos pensado y…**_

_**Cleff: ¿no me digan que ya tomaron una decisión?**_

_**Hikaru: ¡no! pero hemos decidido no decirles todo**_

_**Cleff: ¿Cómo que partes desean omitirles?**_

_**Fuu: la parte de que cada viaje acorta nuestras vidas**_

_**Cleff: ¿estará bien decirles sobre los monstruos?**_

_**Umi: eso si se los diremos, ahora cleff después de darles la noticia es probable que todo se salga de control así que…**_

_**Cleff: los calmare**_

_**Hikaru: por el momento oiremos sus opiniones y consejos, por ahora tomar esa decisión nos resulta imposible**_

_**Cleff: entiendo ¿Cuándo desean decirles?**_

_**Fuu: ahora si nos tardamos más tiempo no podremos decirles **_

_**Cleff: bien esperen en el salón**_

Todos llegaron al salón y tomaron asiento

_**Umi: bien tenemos algo que decirles**_

Hasta aquí el capitulo 2


	3. noticias

La decisión más difícil

Parte 3 "noticias"

_**Umi: bien chicos tenemos algo que decirles, pero antes que nada todos deben guardar silencio**_

_**Hikaru: deben esperar a que terminemos, no queremos gritos o algo así, los escucharemos a todos **_

_**Fuu: bien todas sus dudas al final por favor**_

_**Todos: ¡si!**_

_**Umi: ayer los genios hablaron con nosotras, al parecer el poder que usamos para viajar entre ambos mundos se esta acabando**_

_**Hikaru: sin contar que cada que se abre el portal los sentimientos e inseguridades de la gente cercana a nosotros crea monstruos aquí en Cefiro**_

_**Fuu: dicho todo esto los genios nos dijeron que debíamos tomar una decisión**_

_**Umi, Hikaru, Fuu: debemos decidir entre vivir en Cefiro o vivir en nuestro mundo**_

_**Todos:¡ ¿Qué?**_

_**Umi: eso no es todo**_

_**Hikaru: sea cual sea nuestra decisión es para las tres**_

_**Fuu: significa que las tres debemos estar de acuerdo en esto, ni una sola puede tomar la decisión por su cuenta **_

_**Ascott: pero ¿Qué rayos? No lo entiendo podemos pedirle a Nikona su poder **_

_**Cleff: el poder de Nikona solo funciona sobre los cefirianos de sangre y ellas no lo son**_

_**Lantis: ¿Qué hay de los genios?**_

_**Presea: según tengo entendido los genios son para defender Cefiro, **_

_**Umi: eso es cierto, los genios solo sirven para proteger este mundo, su poder no sirve para algo mas**_

_**Ferio: ¿Qué hay sobre los otros mundos Chizeta autozan y fahren?**_

_**Hikaru: ellos no pertenecen aquí sin contar que estamos hablando de dos dimensiones diferentes**_

_**Fuu: sin un pilar en Cefiro el poder que tenemos no durara por siempre**_

_**Caldina: el ultimo pilar fue Hikaru, ella debe tener poder para…**_

_**Hikaru: no cuando anule la ley del pilar todo mi poder fue entregado a Cefiro **_

_**Ráfaga: ¿y que hay de cleff?**_

_**Cleff: lo siento no poseo tales habilidades**_

_**Ascott: así que ¿ya tomaron una decisión?**_

_**Umi: no aun no hemos decidido nada**_

_**Hikaru: es algo que debemos pensar con calma, no es algo fácil de decidir**_

_**Lantis: ¿en cuanto tiempo deben decidir?**_

_**Fuu: no lo sabemos, esperamos que los genios lo sepan pero mas que el tiempo se refieren a las veces que podremos abrir el portal, no sabemos con exactitud si son 8 o 15 veces**_

_**Ferio: así que… es algo que no se puede evitar**_

_**Umi: así es de momento tomar esa decisión implica pensar en muchas cosas**_

_**Caldina: bueno mis niñas, les diré algo, sea cual sea su decisión las apoyamos incondicionalmente, no las presionaremos, al menos no de mi parte, yo las quiero y son importantes en nuestras vidas por eso mismo solo quiero que sean felices**_

_**Ráfaga: así es no les podemos pedir que dejen su vida por nosotros y por este mundo, eso seria algo demasiado egoísta, pero si les podemos pedir que sean felices **_

_**Presea: así es sea lo que sea que decidan sea cual sea su decisión contaran con nuestro apoyo siempre**_

_**Cleff: así es chicas**_

_**Fuu, Hikaru, Umi: ¡muchas gracias!**_

_**Ascott: me disculparan las veré mas tarde, por ahora debo salir**_

_**Ferio: saldré contigo**_

_**Lantis: los acompañare**_

_**Umi: ¡Ascott espera!**_

_**Hikaru: ¡Lantis! espera**_

_**Fuu: ¡ferio! espera **_

_**Cleff: lo mejor es que los dejemos solos salgan chicos no ha sido fácil para nadie recibir esta noticia **_ dicho esto los varones salieron del salón

_**Umi: para ser honestas sabíamos que su reacción no será tranquila pero…**_

_**Hikaru: se veían bastantes afectados**_

_**Fuu: espero no malinterpreten las cosas**_

_**Caldina: creo que ellos ahora están confundidos, lo mas lógico es que ellos las quieren a su lado pero**_

_**Ráfaga: pedirles eso es demasiado egoísta**_

_**Presea: ellos solo las quieren ver felices aun si eso implica que no estén con ellos nunca más **_

_**Cleff: y ¿ustedes que han pensado?**_

_**Umi: es solo que a estas alturas de nuestra vida aun queremos muchas cosas, pero también no nos imaginamos sin ustedes en nuestras vidas**_

_**Hikaru: sin embargo decir adiós a nuestras familias es aun más complicado y de momento solo podemos pensar…**_

_**Fuu: simplemente no podemos pensar en algo que nos haga por completo felices**_

_**Caldina: saben que, este tema nos tiene presionados a todos, ¿Por qué no van a nadar? O ¿a darse una vuelta por alguna aldea?**_

_**Hikaru: estoy preocupada por los chicos**_

_**Umi: y yo ahora solo puedo pensar en ellos**_

_**Fuu: me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán?**_

En algún lugar del bosque cercano al palacio, Lantis, Ascott y ferio

_**Lantis: eso explica por que ayer estaban así**_

_**Ascott: sabia que era algo grave cuando Umi no me quiso decir nada pero…**_

_**Ferio no me esperaba esto**_

_**Lantis: ha sido una noticia muy impactante**_

_**Ascott: no podemos pedirles que se queden con nosotros eso es demasiado egoísta sin contar que las presionaríamos demasiado, pero tampoco puedo decirles que se vayan **_

_**Ferio: solo puedo pensar en apoyarlas pero, por otro lado solo quiero que se queden no imagino mi vida sin Fuu**_

_**Lantis: me siento igual respecto a Hikaru**_

De repente algo sonó, era la joya mágica que tenían ferio y Fuu

_**Fuu: ¿¡ferio!¿¡Ferio?Respóndeme **_

Ferio dudaba en responder

_**Fuu: ferio solo déjame saber que estas bien, estoy muy preocupada por ti**_

_**Ferio: Fuu, la verdad no estoy bien, nada bien, esta noticia me ha dejado sin habla pero descuida llegare mas tarde al castillo ahora debo calmarme, llegaremos sanos y salvos los tres**_

_**Fuu: ¿estas con Ascott y Lantis?**_

_**Ferio: si dile a Hikaru y a Umi que ellos están bien llegaremos más tarde que no tienen que preocuparse**_

_**Fuu: si ferio solo quiero que sepas que…**_

_**Ferio: dímelo más tarde querida, hablaremos con más calma adiós **_– dicho esto cortaron comunicación-

_**Lantis y bien ¿Qué desean hacer?**_

_**Ferio: descansar un rato tanto caminar y la noticia me tiene cansado**_

_**Ascott: si yo igual estoy muy cansado**_

Así el resto del día los hombres estuvieron en el bosque y en una aldea cercana jugando con algunos niños. Casi al atardecer regresaron al castillo, Nikona fue la primera en recibirlos

_**Ascott: me siento mas tranquilo, aunque en realidad no se como reaccionare al tener de frente a Umi **_

_**Lantis: yo deseo un baño y comer, mas tarde hablare con Hikaru**_

_**Ferio: yo igual muero de hambre estoy más calmado, ahora mi único pensamiento es hablar con Fuu, he tomado una decisión**_

_**Ascott: ¿ah si?**_

_**Lantis: supongo que es la misma que la nuestra**_

_**Ferio: si, la apoyaré, no la presionaré, no le pediré que se quede, pero le exigiré que sea feliz, muy feliz solo eso**_

_**Ascott: pensamos igual, no le pediré que se quede, pero si le pediré que piense bien las cosas, ella muchas veces me dijo lo mucho que deseaba estudiar y esas cosas, no quiero que ella rompa sus sueños por mí, o por alguien más**_

_**Lantis: si aunque para serles franco muy dentro de mi deseo que nos escojan a nosotros**_

_**Ferio: que complicada situación**_

En ese momento cleff y ráfaga los encontraron caminando

_**Cleff: regresaron, por lo visto están mejor**_

_**Ráfaga: debería golpearlos, las chicas han estado muy preocupadas por ustedes, pero me da gusto verlas a salvo**_

_**Lantis: sentimos las molestias**_

_**Cleff: las chicas están en el salón con Caldina y presea**_

_**Ascott: iré para ver a Umi**_

_**Ferio: Vamos los tres, ahí debe estar Fuu**_

_**Lantis: bien los veremos después Ráfaga y cleff.**_

Los chicos caminaron hacia el salón donde se encontraban sus parejas, al entrar se encontraron con la sorpresa de verlas tejiendo con Caldina y presea, en silencio observaron la escena

_**Umi: ¡me rindo! No me sale**_

_**Presea: vas bien Umi**_

_**Umi: ¿de verdad?**_

_**Presea: sí, anda sigue, dime Hikaru ¿tu como vas?**_

_**Hikaru: creo que comienzo a entenderlo pero…**_

_**Caldina: vas muy bien pronto con la práctica te saldrá perfecto, Fuu ¿ya habías tejido antes?**_

_**Fuu: en la clase de economía domestica aprendí aunque no soy tan buena**_

_**Presea: chicos no los oímos pasen**_

_**Lantis gracias pero si me permiten debo hablar con Hikaru ¿vienes?**_

_**Hikaru: si terminaré esto mas tarde vamos Lantis: **_dijo mientras la pareja salía

_**Caldina: Ascott ¿supongo vienes por Umi?**_

_**Ascott: si Umi ¿tienes un momento?**_

_**Umi: claro, los veré a la hora de la cena **_y así la pareja salió

_**Presea: ven Caldina dejemos a ferio y a Fuu solos, es obvio que desean hablar y nosotras hacemos la tercio**_

_**Caldina si ven Edward,-**_ dijo tomando a su hijo y saliendo de la habitación dejando solos a la pareja.

En el mirador;

_**Hikaru: me tenías preocupada**_

_**Lantis: lo se, lo siento es solo que no me esperaba la noticia**_

_**Hikaru: lo se yo tampoco me esperaba algo así**_

_**Lantis: no te pediré que te quedes aquí a mi lado, eso seria demasiado egoísta, tampoco te pediré que elijas Cefiro sobre tu mundo no podría hacer eso, pero si te pediré algo**_

_**Hikaru: ¿Qué?**_

_**Lantis: que seas feliz, solo eso, sea cual sea tu decisión yo te apoyare**_

Hikaru lo abrazo y lloro en los brazos de su amado

_**Lantis: no llores más Hikaru**_

_**Hikaru: no puedo evitarlo, hoy hablamos con los genios al parecer nos quedan menos de 10 viajes eso implica...**_

_**Lantis: que pronto deberán tomar su decisión**_

_**Hikaru: si por el momento hemos decidido venir cada 2 ó 3 semanas en lugar de cada semana así ahorraremos los viajes, Lantis no me sueltes tengo miedo**_

Así el pelinegro obedeció. Mientras tanto en uno de los jardines

_**Umi: Ascott has estado muy callado**_

_**Ascott: no sabia que decirte**_

_**Umi: ¿mmm? **_

_**Ascott: me refiero una cosa, no se como debo reaccionar ante esto, conozco tus sueños y uno de ellos es estudiar ¿cierto?**_

_**Umi: si así es**_

_**Ascott: muchas veces lo hemos hablado, y por eso mismo no se como decirlo**_

_**Umi: Ascott no te entiendo**_

_**Ascott: cumple tus sueños Umi solo eso ve y cúmplelos nunca me perdonare si te presiono a que te quede y por mi no los cumplas así que anda ve y vive cada instante tus sueños**_

_**Umi: ¿me estas dejando?**_

_**Ascott: no claro que no, pero hay algo te presionaré para que cumplas tus sueños, así que Umi sea cual sea tu decisión yo te apoyare con todo el amor que te tengo **_– lentamente tomo la cara de su novia y suavemente poso sus labios en los de la guerrera –

_**Umi: gracias por tu apoyo sabiendo eso estoy más tranquila, ahora hay algo que debo decirte, hoy hable con Ceres bueno en general con los genios**_

_**Ascott: y bien ¿Qué les han dicho?**_

_**Umi: pues el poder para viajar entre ambos mundos esta acabándose mas pronto de lo que ellos pensaban, puede durar solo algunos viajes mas, al parecer nosotras sabremos cuando sean los últimos**_

_**Ascott: eso quiere decir que deberán tomar su decisión pronto **_

_**Umi: si, por ahora las chicas y yo decidimos que nuestros viajes sean mas distanciados, al parecer nos quedan menos de 10 viajes, los genios dicen que el poder que nos hace viajar esta perdiendo fuerza, sin contar que al cruzar los monstruos entra y debilitan el portal, solo vendremos cada 2 o 3 semanas, será difícil no verte tan seguido pero…**_

_**Ascott: esta bien cariño aquí te apoyare con todo mi corazón **_

Mientras tanto en el salón

_**Fuu: ferio, estaba preocupada por ti**_

_**Ferio lo se cariño lo siento**_

_**Fuu: te amo ferio por eso estaba muy preocupada por ti**_

_**Ferio, lo se cariño también te amo, por eso mismo tome una decisión, te apoyaré, cualquier mundo, cualquier destino, cualquier decisión estaré a tu lado apoyándote, por eso mismo querida Fuu no te pediré que te quedes creo firmemente que es una decisión que solo ustedes tres deben tomar**_

_**Fuu: en algún momento creí que... Te opondrías o me pedirías que me quedara a tu lado**_

_**Ferio: lo pensé y luego me di cuenta que eso será presionarte por completo así que no me sentiría feliz si te quedas a mi lado por obligación, y como tu novio mi deber y mi mas grande gusto es apoyarte**_

_**Fuu: gracias, los mismo me dijo windom, hoy hablamos con ellos**_

_**Ferio: ¿ah si?**_

_**Fuu: si al parecer han investigado mas sobre el poder y nos queda suficiente como para algunos viajes pero no mas de 10, por lo cual hemos decidido no venir tan seguido, eso nos ayudara a nosotras**_

_**Ferio: ¿Cómo?**_

_**Fuu: bueno Umi, Hikaru y yo creemos que podemos pensar mejor las situación sin presiones de ningún tipo, hablaremos con nuestra familias aunque debo admitir me da un poco de miedo **_

_**Ferio: ¿Por qué miedo?**_

_**Fue: bueno tengo miedo de perderte Ferio me da miedo pensar que… **_ justo ahí ferio la besó, en un beso tan dulce que Fuu solo pudo corresponder

_**Ferio: tú nunca podrás perderme, tú siempre serás mi Fuu y yo, yo siempre seré tú ferio**_

_**Fuu: gracias cariño, hoy solo hoy quiero estar a tu lado así entre tus brazos **_– sin mas ferio y Fuu se quedaron abrazados. A la hora de la cena todos platicaron lo mas alegre que la situación les permitía, justo al terminar las chicas regresarían a su mundo. Como todas las veces subieron a la torre mas lata del castillo, después de besar y despedirse de sus novios las guerreras regresaron a Tokio pero esta vez ellas llegaron muy cansadas…

Hasta aquí la tercera parte


	4. discusiones

LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL

PARTE 4 DISCUSIONES

Ese día las chicas llegaron exhaustas a Tokio

_**Umi: debe ser por la noticia**_

_**Hikaru: si debe ser eso**_

_**Fuu: recuperemos fuerzas y nos vamos a casa**_

_**Umi: si lo desean puedo llamar a mi padre y enviara a alguien a recogernos, de esa forma las llevaré a su casa, así podré estar mas tranquila**_

_**Hikaru: si no te molestamos aceptaré con gusto**_

_**Fuu: Umi, claro que acepto así también me quedaré más calmada sabiendo que ustedes llegan con bien a su casa**_

Como la dueña de Ceres lo prometió llamo a su casa y rápidamente enviaron al chofer que llevó a las guerreras a sus respectivos hogares. Después de eso los días pasaron en una mezcla entre rápido y lento, las chicas viajaban con menos frecuencia a Cefiro y cada viaje que realizaban ellas llegaban cansadas, pero prefirieron no decir nada para no asustara sus amigos. Además de eso las chicas comenzaron a estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, Hikaru entró a un curso para ayudarse con las materias que le fallaban en el examen, Umi además de un curso avanzado de francés entro a estudiar algo de contabilidad, y Fuu, ella entró a estudiar ingles para expertos e informática 1, todas ellas estaban muy emocionadas. Una tarde después de salir de sus cursos se encontraron por casualidad

_**Umi: Hikaru ¡hola!**_

_**Hikaru: ¡hola Umi! Que gusto me da verte, mira esa es Fuu ¡Fuu!**_

_**Fuu: hola chicas ¿Cómo están? No pensé que las vería por aquí hoy, de hecho es bueno que nos hayamos encontrado, hay algo que me gustaría decirles**_

_**Hikaru: yo también deseaba hablar con ustedes de algo importante**_

_**Umi: que casualidad hay algo que deseo decirles, pensaba esperar a mañana que estuviéramos en Cefiro pero ya que estamos aquí aprovecharé la oportunidad, por allá hay un café que me gusta mucho ¿Por qué no nos tomamos algo ahí?**_

_**Umi, Fuu: ¡si!**_

Ya en el café las chicas platicaron sobre familia, los clubes y otras cosas al final el tema principal fue la escuela

_**Fuu: al parecer solo debo confirmar la entrevista y seré aceptada formalmente**_

_**Hikaru:¡felicidades Fuu!**_

_**Umi: así se hace amiga, sabía que lo lograrías**_

_**Fuu: muchas gracias chicas pero y ¿ustedes como están?**_

_**Hikaru: en 2 semanas me entregan los resultados del examen aunque bueno debo confesar que estaré ahí de todas formas, mis profesores enviaron las cartas de recomendación y bueno hacer el examen fue solo una formalidad entraría a esa escuela aun sin hacerlo pero decidí seguir estudiando en el curso ya saben así estaré mas preparada, pero bueno finalmente solo espero la carta de aceptación y listo**_

_**Umi: felicidades Hikaru, es bueno saber que entraste por tus esfuerzos y es muy importante que te sigas preparando**_

_**Fuu: felicidades amiga, me da mucho gusto por ti**_

_**Hikaru: gracias, gracias pero Umi ¿Cómo están tus planes?**_

_**Umi: pues oficialmente ya fui aceptada, debo arreglar los papeles ya sabes pasaporte y los exámenes médicos y esas cosas pero ayer llamaron a mi casa para darme la noticia**_

_**Hikaru: ahh lo sabía, sabíamos que entrarías a esa escuela, veras que todo saldrá bien felicidades amiga**_

_**Fuu: que gusto me da por ti saber que entraras a cumplir tus sueños,**_

_**Umi: gracias chicas pero…**_

_**Hikaru: lo se tal parece que**_

_**Fuu: ya tomamos nuestra decisión**_

_**Umi: si…**_

_**Hikaru: los genios han dicho que solo nos quedan 3 viajes, ellos dijeron que sabríamos con exactitud cuando sería el último**_

_**Fuu: he estado pensando pasar parte de mis vacaciones allí **_

_**Umi: si nos quedan 3 viajes, uno seria mañana, otro para las vacaciones, nos queda uno ¿cierto?**_

_**Hikaru: estaba pensando en guardar ese, bueno al menos hasta que estemos completamente seguras de nuestra decisión**_

_**Fuu: aun no se como se los diremos a todos, en especial a ferio**_

_**Umi: lo se no se si podré ver a la cara a Ascott**_

_**Hikaru: ni yo a Lantis es solo que…**_

Al día siguiente como se había planeado, las chicas viajaron a Cefiro, todos sabían que ellas llegarían ese día por lo que, Ascott, Lantis y ferio las esperaban en la torre donde ellas hacían su arribo. Todos pensaron que esa vez seria igual que las anteriores, que después de llegar las chicas irían a saludar a todo y estarían con sus novios etc., pero esta vez sería todo diferente a su llegada a Cefiro las chicas cayeron desmayadas, los chico corrieron a ayudarlas, pero por mas que lo intentaron ellas no recobraban el conocimiento

_**Lantis: ¡Hikaru! Respóndeme**_

_**Ascott: ¡Umi, Umi!**_

_**Ferio: ¡Fuu, reacciona nena!**_

_**Lantis: Hikaru tiene fiebre ¿Cómo están Umi y Fuu?**_

_**Ascott: Umi tiene algo de fiebre**_

_**Ferio: Fuu esta igual lo mejor será bajarlas y hablar con cleff**_

Pronto las chicas fueron llevadas a una habitación, buscaron a cleff lo mas rápido posible pero como su hijo tenia una semana de nacido el mago se encontraba cansado pero al enterarse de la situación fue lo mas rápido posible,

_**Ascott: cleff, no reaccionan y su fiebre esta en aumento**_

_**Cleff: ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene así?**_

_**Lantis alrededor de una hora**_

_**Cleff: prepararé una poción para la fiebre por el momento y si no resulta…**_

_**Ferio: ¿Qué pasaría?**_

_**Cleff: no lo se ferio, por ahora hay que intentar bajar la fiebre, sigan manteniéndolas frescas**_

Como lo dijo cleff, preparó una poción, la cual por suerte funciono

_**Cleff; lo mejor será ponerlas en habitaciones separadas para que puedan descansar mejor**_

_**Ascott: las cambiaremos pronto, gracias**_

_**Lantis: cleff, no pareces sorprendido por la situación, agradezco la poción pero…**_

_**Ferio: tenemos la impresión de que sabes algo más**_

_**Cleff: si chicos así es pero eso es algo que no me corresponde decirles, eso le corresponde a ellas**_

_**Ascott: ¡nada cleff!, míralas están en una cama sin fuerzas y nos dices que no nos dirás nada**_

_**Lantis: si sabes la razón dinos**_

_**Ferio: no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada**_

_**Cleff: si se los digo deben prometer que las llevaran a otro cuarto y que actuaran como si nunca se hubieran enterado **_

_**Lantis: esta bien**_

_**Ferio: lo prometo**_

_**Ascott: lo haré ahora dinos ¿Qué esta pasando?**_

_**Cleff: bien, al parecer la magia que ellos ocupan para viajar entre los mundos es la mezcla de lo que dejo la princesa esmeralda y… sus energías**_

_**Ascott: ¡¿Qué?**_

_**Lantis: si sabias eso ¿Por qué las dejaste viajar?**_

_**Cleff: yo no sabia que estaban tan mal, sabia de su energía pero ellas jamás admitieron nada**_

_**Ferio: cleff debiste decirnos antes **_

_**Cleff: lo siento chicos yo de verdad quería decírselos pero ellas me hicieron guardar el secreto, sabían que si les decían a ustedes se preocuparían, además ellas sentían que si les decían sobre esto la presión seria mayor. Ahora mantengan su promesa llévenlas a otra habitación denles la poción y manténgalas frescas, estaré con presea y mi hijo**_

Después de eso el mago salió, los chicos obedecieron las ordenes de cleff. El resto del día y de la noche las chicas permanecieron en cama durmiendo, Lantis Ascott y ferio estuvieron a su cuidado. A la mañana siguiente;

_**Umi: ¿Dónde estoy? **_–dijo intentando sentarse

_**Ascott: estas en tu cuarto en el castillo, ¿Cómo te sientes? Y quédate acostada**_

_**Umi: tengo mucha sed y me siento un poco cansada pero bien debe ser por que tengo hambre**_

_**Ascott: toma -**_dijo ofreciéndole un vaso con agua-

_**Umi: gracias ¿hace cuanto que estoy aquí? ¿Qué paso?**_

_**Ascott: se desmayaron al llegara Cefiro, al principio las tres tuvieron fiebre, pero cleff les dio una poción y con eso regreso su temperatura habitual, y bueno después de que cleff le dio la poción, las pusimos en habitaciones separadas eso fue ayer**_

_**Umi: ¿te quedaste aquí toda la noche?**_

_**Ascott: si me tenias muy preocupado**_

_**Umi: gracias amor y lo siento **_– dijo tomando el rostro de su novio y besándolo. En el cuarto de Hikaru

_**Hikaru: ¿Lantis? ¿Qué pasó? ¿En donde estoy?**_

_**Lantis: en tu cuarto, tu y las chicas se desmayaron te dio algo de fiebre y te dimos una poción para que te recuperaras, después de eso dormiste toda la tarde y la noche ¿no lo recuerdas?**_

_**Hikaru: solo recuerdo que llegamos a Cefiro luego todo se nubló**_

_**Lantis: tranquila, ahora debes comer para reponer tus energías, cleff me dio esta poción para ti**_ decía mientras le entregó una taza a la pelirroja-

_**Hikaru: ah gracias**_. -Dijo aceptando la taza- _** te ves cansado ¿no dormiste bien?**_

_**Lantis: me quede a tu lado toda la noche, casi no dormí, me tenías preocupado**_

_**Hikaru: no sabia gracias cariño ya me siento mejor**_

_**Lantis: no hay por que, saber que estas bien es lo mejor para mi,**_ - decía mientras sus labios se posaban en los de la guerrera de fuego. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Fuu, ferio tomaba la mano de la rubia mientras la veía un poco preocupado. La dueña de windom al sentir la luz sobre su cara despertó

_**Ferio: Fuu, al fin despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?**_

_**Fuu: buenos días ferio, me siento un poco cansada y con mucha hambre pero estoy bien, ¿Qué me paso? Recuerdo haber llegado a Cefiro y luego oía voces y después nada, me dolía mucho mi cabeza**_

_**Ferio: cuando llegaron se desmayaron, tuviste algo de fiebre y desde entonces permaneciste dormida, ¿quieres agua? ¿Quieres comer?**_

_**Fuu: si cariño espero un segundo ¿dormí toda la tarde y toda la noche?**_

_**Ferio: si nos han tenido bastante preocupados, no podía separarme de ti**_

_**Fuu: ¿te quedaste a mi lado toda la noche?**_

_**Si cuídate era un placer solo mío, además no concibió la idea de alejarme de ti, no mientras tú estaba enferma y en cama**_

_**Fuu. Ferio gracias, **_

_**Ferio: ¿sabes como puedes darme las gracias?**_

_**Fuu: dime como**_

_**Ferio: solo así **_ dijo mientras besaba a la ojiverde

Después de un rato las chicas se sintieron con energías para bajar a desayunar, esta vez tomaron sus alimentos en el jardín. Todos coincidieron en que les haría bien el aire fresco. Mientras desayunaban los chicos las comenzaron a sobre proteger

_**Ascott: ¿desean mas fruta?**_

_**Umi: no ya no estoy satisfecha ¿ustedes chicas?**_

_**Hikaru: no gracias,**_

_**Fuu: ni yo, de hecho no tienen que procurarnos tanto, solo fue cansancio, hemos estado muy presionadas con los exámenes de ingreso**_

_**Hikaru: si a eso le sumamos que no han sido tiempo sencillos**_

_**Lantis: por eso mismo chicas deben cuidarse más**_

_**Ferio: si chicas sus vidas y su salud es muy importantes, no creo que nada valga la pena como para que arriesguen sus vidas**_

_**Umi: ¿de que hablan? Solo fue un desmayo y algo de cansancio, no hay porque preocuparse chicos, nosotras estamos bien**_

_**Fuu: si pronto estaremos más relajadas**_

_**Hikaru: no tienen porque alarmarse tanto, son problemas cotidianos**_

_**Lantis: ¡eso no es así! Se arriesgan demasiado y lo saben**_

_**Hikaru: Lantis cálmate, como dijo Umi solo es…**_

_**Ascott: ¿Qué? ¿Cansancio? Hasta cuando seguirán con eso**_

_**Umi: Ascott, no logro entenderlos**_

_**Ferio: saben perfectamente a lo que referimos, sabemos lo del portal**_

_**Fuu: ¿a que se refieren?**_

_**Lantis: sabemos que para atravesar el portal ocupan parte de sus energías y que eso es la causa del porque se han sentido cansadas cada que vistan Cefiro**_

_**Hikaru: ¿Cómo se enteraron?**_

_**Ascott: eso es lo de menos, por sus reacciones ahora lo comprobamos**_

_**Umi: chicos… no se que debemos decirles**_

_**Ferio: teníamos las sospechas y ahora nos lo confirmaron ¿Por qué no lo mencionaron?**_

_**Fuu: exactamente por esto, si ustedes se enteraban la presión aumentaría, ustedes comenzarían a actuar muy sobre protectores, justo como ahora**_

_**Lantis: entonces lo mejor era callarlo y que ustedes corrieran peligro**_

_**Hikaru: ¡no! lo mejor era callarlo para que ustedes no nos trataran diferente**_

_**Ferio: ¿diferente? ¿Cómo? Cuidándolas, eso es algo que nosotros como sus parejas debíamos hacer**_

_**Fuu: no mírense, no están sobreprotegiendo, además si se enteraban nos hubieran obligado a tomar antes nuestra decisión y eso no lo deseábamos, ya teníamos suficiente con tener que decidir, como para encima tenerlos a ustedes presionando con respecto a este tema**_

_**Hikaru: solo queríamos que al tomar nuestra decisión final, fuera sin presiones**_

_**Umi: tan solo necesitábamos que estuvieran a nuestro lado apoyándonos, no necesitábamos de este tipo de peleas absurdas**_

_**Ascott: ¿Qué hay de la confianza? Si hubieran confiado en nosotros hubiéramos buscado una solución**_

_**Lantis: tal vez no les hubiéramos exigido tanto**_

_**Ferio: somos sus parejas debieron confiar en nosotros**_

_**Hikaru: descuiden esto pronto se terminará**_

_**Lantis: ¿a que se refieren?**_

_**Umi: solo nos quedan 2 viajes**_

_**Ascott: significa que... pronto tomaran su decisión final**_

_**Fuu: si a decir verdad estamos casi 100% seguras de lo que haremos**_

_**Ferio: ¿aun no están seguras por completo?**_

_**Hikaru: no… apenas estuvimos hablando del tema, planeábamos decirles ayer nuestra decisión y hoy, pasaríamos el día solas con casa uno de ustedes para comunicárselas, pero no contábamos con que pasaría todo esto**_

_**Lantis: ¿Por qué nos dirían las cosas aparte?**_

_**Umi: es obvio, la última vez que dimos una noticia de ese tamaño ustedes reaccionaron, de una forma explosiva**_

_**Ascott: ¿Cómo esperaban que reaccionáramos? Todo esto ha sido mucho para nosotros, todas esas veces cuando ustedes regresaban a su mundo una parte de nosotros pensaba que no volverían, y ahora encima de eso tenemos la preocupación de no saber si llegan con bien, esto es demasiado**_

_**Fuu: ¿creen que ustedes son los únicos preocupados? Nosotras somos las de la decisión, todos los días pensamos en que debemos elegir; cualquier decisión que tomemos nos quitara algo de nuestra vida**_

_**Ferio: esto se esta saliendo de control, nosotros no podemos entenderlas y ustedes, es obvio que no nos entienden. Como sea ¿ya tomaron una decisión?**_

_**Hikaru, Umi, Fuu: ¡si!**_

_**Lantis: ¿Por qué no nos la dicen ahora?**_

_**Hikaru: así como están ahora, nos resulta imposible, además habíamos decidido decirles primero a los otros**_

_**Ascott: ¿seguirán con su plan, nos lo dirán aparte?**_

_**Umi: si, así es. Chicos lo hemos pensado mucho y creemos que es mejor así, ustedes podrán hablar con nosotras por separado y así evitaríamos mas peleas**_

_**Ferio: esta bien, sea lo que sea al parecer ustedes prefieren mantener algunas cosas en secreto ya estamos acostumbrados**_

_**Fuu: las cosas no son así ferio**_

_**Lantis: ¡¿Cómo son entonces? Primero nos ocultan esta situación, luego ocultan lo de su energía y ahora seremos los últimos en saber sobre lo que han decidido**_

_**Ascott: parecemos todo menos sus novios, no confían en nosotros, nos ocultan cosa, no confían en nosotros ¿Qué sigue?**_

_**Ferio: ¡respondan! de que sirvió toda la confianza y amor que decían tenernos**_

_**Hikaru: Umi, Fuu lo mejor será entrar al castillo**_

_**Umi: tienes razón Hikaru**_

_**Fuu: si ahora hablar es imposible**_

_**Lantis: ustedes no van a ningún lado, terminaremos esto ahora**_

_**Ascott: no nos pueden dejar así**_

_**Ferio esto tiene que terminarse ahora**_

_**Hikaru: ¡no! ¡Basta ya! **_–dijo llorando-

_**Umi: ¡ya no lo soportamos! ¡Déjenos solas! No los entiendo ¿ya están contentos? Ya nos tiene aquí llorando **_– dijo mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

_**Fuu: no importa lo que hagamos, no importa lo que les digamos, ya nada importa ya **_–las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos mostraban impotencia y dolor-

_**Lantis: las dejare solas, hablen con los demás, cálmense. Hikaru te veré en la tarde en el mirados, espero que me digas tu respuesta. No pediré disculpas por lo que dije, puesto que no me arrepiento eso es lo que siento**_

_**Ascott: Umi... hablen con los demás, díganles su decisión. Te buscare mas tarde, lo dije varias veces sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyaré. Espero puedas confiar en mi**_

_**Ferio: Fuu... tienen razón lo mejor ahora es que todos nos calmemos. No entiendo lo que piensan ni lo que sienten, así que quiero que me lo expliques mas tarde, te veré después**_

Así sin más las chicas se quedaron llorando un rato. Cuando al fin pudieron calmarse lo suficiente decidieron hablar con sus amigos. Como era de esperarse Caldina y presea lloraron entre felicidad, tristeza al enterarse de su decisión. Los hombres solamente las abrazaron y les dieron palabras de apoyo. Caía el atardecer en Cefiro, y en mirador Lantis esperaba ansioso a la guerrera de fuego, al escuchar paso

_**Lantis: ¿Hikaru?**_

_**Umi: no Lantis soy yo**_

_**Lantis: lo siento esperaba a…**_

_**Umi: a Hikaru, lo se muy bien**_

_**Lantis: si ¿deseas algo?**_

_**Umi: si venia a decirte que Hikaru no vendrá**_

_**Lantis: ¿Por qué? ¿Siguen molestas?**_

_**Umi: no estamos molestas pero… hemos decidido... debes bajar al salón**_

_**Lantis: esta bien te seguiré**_

Mientras tanto en uno de los jardines, Ascott estaba con alguna de sus criaturas

_**Fuu: has mejorado mucho Ascott**_

_**Ascott: gracias ¿Qué haces por aquí? Deberías estar con ferio**_

_**Fuu: si tienes toda la razón pero ahora…**_

_**Ascott: ¿te pasa algo? Somos amigos puede contar conmigo, aunque en este momento no se que tanto podría ser de utilidad**_

_**Fuu: gracias pero no Umi, Hikaru y yo… tenemos que hablar con ustedes y...**_

_**Ascott: ¿Umi no vendrá cierto?**_

_**Fuu: ella me pidió que viniera por ti, nos esperan en el salón **_ - Ascott siguió algo confundido a la guerrera del viento. Mientras tanto alguien toco en la oficina de ferio

_**Ferio: adelante**_

_**Hikaru: gracias, permiso**_

_**Ferio: hola Hikaru ¿Qué haces aquí? te hacia con Lantis**_

_**Hikaru: mmm si debería estar con el lo se, pero ahora…**_

_**Ferio: no pierdas tu tiempo aquí conmigo ve con el**_

_**Hikaru: no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, ha decir verdad vine por ti. Los demás nos están esperando en el salón**_

_**Ferio: es solo que estoy esperando a Fuu, debo hablar con ella**_

_**Hikaru: a eso me refiero, Fuu está allá con los demás, vamos**_

_**Ferio: algunas veces no las entiendo pero vamos**_

Cuando ya todos estuvieron en el salón

_**Lantis: bien ya nos tienes aquí deben decirnos algo**_

_**Hikaru: si eso es cierto**_

_**Ascott: pensé que hablaríamos por separado**_

_**Umi: esa era la idea pero... mejor escúchenos**_

_**Ferio: bien las escucharemos**_

_**Fuu: sabemos bien que están molestos y exactamente por eso creemos que lo mejor es así cuando hallamos terminado hablaremos por separado, esto no es fácil para ninguno**_

_**Lantis: bien las escucho**_

_**Ascott: deseo conocer la respuesta que nos tienen**_

_**Ferio: si chicas esta espera ha sido larga, lo mejor es terminarlo lo mas rápido posible**_

_**Hikaru: bueno… esto… nosotras…**_

_**Umi: no es fácil decirlo pero… nosotras 3 tenemos sueños e ilusiones que deseamos desde pequeñas y por los que hemos luchado**_

_**Fuu: ustedes han sido testigo de lo mucho que nos hemos esforzado por conseguirlo**_

_**Hikaru: si sin su apoyo nunca los hubiéramos logrado, es por eso que le estamos agradecidas **_–dijo mientras una lágrima brotó de sus ojos-

_**Umi: sin embargo sentimos que si no cumplimos nuestros sueños seria fallarles a ustedes y eso no nos lo podríamos perdonar **_– decía mientras se cubría la cara para que no la vieran llorar

_**Fuu: por eso mismo nos coto mucho en como decirles que... **_– ahí se le corto la voz y no pudo seguir

_**Lantis: ¿decidieron vivir en su mundo o**_

_**Ascott: aquí en Cefiro?**_

_**Frio: solo deben responder**_

Después de eso en la habitación la discusión se hizo inminente, las voces subieron y bajaron, se oyeron gritos y llantos. Al final el ambiente era una mezcla entre miedo, temor, furia alegría esperanza…

Hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro ahora dedicare los siguiente capítulos uno por pareja la 1 será Hikaru y Lantis


	5. el primero, el unico, el ultimo

LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL

CAPITULO 5 EL PRIMERO, EL ÚNICO, EL ÚLTIMO

A partir del día en que las chicas comunicaron su decisión final hubo llanto una mezcla de sentimientos entre felicidad y tristeza pero todo parecían sentirse tranquilos con esa decisión. Los días pasaron y con gran satisfacción las chicas recibieron la noticia de que habían sido aceptadas en sus carreras. Ahora se disponían a vivir parte de sus vacaciones Cefiro. El día que arribaron al mágico mundo Ascott, Lantis, ferio y cleff las esperaban preocupados y a la vez felices, ya no era un secreto lo de sus viajes y energía y, como buenos novios que eran, se preocuparon por ellas. Igual que la ocasión anterior a su retorno las guerreras se desmayaron, pero esta vez no tuvieron temperatura, solo que el resto de la tarde estuvieron en cama descansando.

A partir de ese día, el tiempo en Cefiro pasaba tranquilo y emocionante a la vez y las chicas disfrutaban cada minuto en ese mundo, sabían que su tiempo ahí era muy valioso.

Ese día Lantis y Hikaru estuvieron fuera desde temprano. Antes del desayuno el espadachín se llevo a la guerrera de fuego a una aldea para desayunar. Por la tarde estuvieron en uno de los tantos bosques del lugar y ahí organizaron un pequeño día de campo, casi al atardecer regresaron al castillo, como todos los días subieron al mirador con la enorme sorpresa de que ese día había fuegos artificiales. La pelirroja estaba feliz al ver el cielo de la noche iluminado por luces de colores

_**Hikaru: ¡wow están bellísimas! ¿No lo crees? Lantis**_

_**Lantis: si claro que si**_

_**Hikaru: no sabia que aquí en Cefiro tuvieran este tipo de objetos**_

_**Lantis: recientemente las enviaron de Chizeta y ferio quería probarlas **_

_**Hikaru: son bellas, allá en Tokio son comunes, hay de muchos tipos aunque son peligrosas si no sabes usar**_

_**Lantis: ¿Por qué?**_

_**Hikaru: bueno para que funcionen se ocupa fuego, es por eso que los niños no deben jugar con ellas, bueno no sin supervisión de un adulto**_

_**Lantis: sonaste justo como una profesora**_

_**Hikaru: ¿te parece?**_

_**Lantis: si, creo que serás la mejor maestra de la historia**_

_**Hikaru: son bellas, **_- dijo señalando al cielo_** sabes el porque tome esa decisión ¿cierto?**_

_**Lantis: si lo se muy bien, yo no quería que algún día te arrepintieras por no haber cumplido tus sueños, no yo quería ser el causante de eso**_

_**Hikaru: no quiero hablar del tema; estoy segura con mi decisión por so mismo solo quiero disfrutar el tiempo aquí**_

_**Lantis: esta bien **_– dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, y con mucho cariño comenzaba a llenarla de besos en las mejillas, cabello oído y el cuello. La guerrera solo se dejaba llevar por el momento-

_**Hikaru: no importa la distancia, no importa el tiempo yo siempre te amare **_– dijo mientras se giraba y colocaba los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro-_** te amo con todo mi corazón. **_Después de eso él lentamente poso sus labios en los de ella, al principio con algo de timidez, pero lentamente eso cambio, el beso paso de ser completamente amoroso a ser un poco más pasional. Parecía que el mundo y el tiempo se habían detenido para ese momento. Lantis besaba con desespero a la guerra y ella al mismo tiempo juntaba su cuerpo al de su novio mientras gustosa correspondía el beso. Sin saber como ni porque se recostaron en el sofá que estaba en la habitación. El calor de sus cuerpo iba en aumento con una mano Lantis recorría el cuerpo de la pelirroja, acarició su cara, cabellos bajo a su cuello, su espalda y hábilmente se colocaba en la cintura de su compañera todo esto mientras besaba, mordía y jugueteaba con los labios de la dueña de Rayearth. Ante todo esto Hikaru abrazaba fuertemente a Lantis y dejaba que su lengua se apoderaba de la de él. Los besos de Lantis dejaron de ser solo en la boca, ahora eran dados en el cabello, mejillas y detenerse en su cuellos, y todo lo hacia como el caballero que era

_**Hikaru: Lantis,**_ dijo jadeando- _** te amo**_

_**Lantis: y yo te amo a ti **_ respondió en su odio, la chica solo lanzó un pequeño gemido al sentir el aliento de su amado. Ella gustosa comenzó a besar las mejillas de su novio y más de una vez su cuello, provocando al espadachín. Suavemente el moreno desabrochó la camisa que en aquella ocasión traía puesta la guerrera, acción que ella solo respondió haciendo lo mismo con su pareja. Lantis bajo con besos del cuello al vientre de la guerrera provocando que ella comenzara a gemir mientras las manos de Hikaru estaba colocadas en la bella cabellera de su novio. Los gemidos iban en aumentos, con mucha delicadeza el comenzó a acariciar cada centímetro de piel expuesta hasta llegar a los pechos de la dueña de Rayearth, justo ahí ella reclamo los labios del chico, el solo pudo obedecer a su novia y beso con pasión a la chica sin dejar de besarla desabrocho el sostén dejando al descubierto el busto. Una de sus manos se deslizo hacia el seno derecho de Hikaru, y con una mezcla entre pasión y ternura Hikaru comenzó a sonrojarse al extremo. Algo les decía que debían seguir y eso mismo les decía que debían parar

_**Hikaru: Lantis, pronto me iré de aquí **_ dijo entre gemidos no tan ahogados- _**y solo tengo un deseo en mente -**_Lantis se detuvo y miro fijamente a su novia-_** eres el primer chico en mi vida, el primer chico del que me enamoro, el primero que me beso y también el primer chico con el que tuve una relación. Hoy... bueno... si eres el primero quiero que sea el primero en todo si me convertiré en una mujer Lantis, quiero que sea en tus brazos así que**_ Lantis no la dejo terminar, le puso un dedo en los labios como par que ella guardara silencio

_**Lantis: mi niña ¿estas segura?**_

_**Hikaru: ¿Por qué dudarías?**_

Lantis solo sonrió y ellos se sonrojo aun mas

_**Lantis: esta bien, a decir verdad yo también quería que fueras mía en cuerpo y alma, pero no solo quiero eso, no quiero solo sexo, quiero hacer el amor a tu lado, así que si en algún momento te quieres detener solo debes decirme**_

_**Hikaru: ¡si!**_

Después de eso los besos siguieron. Lantis besas con deseo a la pelirroja mientras ella se aferraba al cuerpo de Lantis, pronto las caricias regresaron y ella comenzó a gemir y responder gustosa cada uno de los mimos entregados. Con mucha delicadeza Lantis bajo su mano hacia las caderas de ella, con suavidad y a la vez con pasión retiro el pantalón a su novia, ella solo podía estar inmóvil, por un lado todo eso le gustaba y por el otro ese tema era completamente nuevo en su vida

_**Lantis: cariño ¿todo bien?**_

_**Hikaru: si solo sigue**_

_**Lantis: solo debes dejar que el amor que tienes hacia mi salgo a través de tu cuerpo de una forma natural, no hay presiones, no hay nada ahora solo somos tu y yo**_

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza, no importaba nada el tenia razón, a su lado nada podía lastimarla, así que solo se dejo llevar por el placer que el espadachín le otorgaba. Rápidamente las manos de el se encargaron de dejarla desnuda a esto ella solo aumentaba la intensidad de sus gemidos y jadeos. Con algo de pena y a la vez de seguridad ella ayudo al pelinegro a quitarse pintaba las mejillas de su amado

_**Hikaru: es la primera vez que te veo sonrojado **_ -el apenado solo siguió besándola dulce y apasionadamente, en un solo movimiento se coloca arriba de Hikaru Y DIJO

_**Lantis: lo se **_ ahora en esa posición comenzó a besarla en el cuellos bajando a su pecho y llegando hacia su vientre, dejando pequeñas marcas por toda su piel, sin decir nada sus labios se instalaron hábilmente en los pezones de Hikaru, provocando un mayor deseo en ambos, Hikaru creía que no había mayor placer que ese, eso creía hasta que, sin aviso Lantis comenzó a acariciar suavemente su sexo, ahí sintió gustoso que la pelirroja estaba lo suficiente excitada y todo era para y por el, con uno de sus dedos recorrió cada centímetro de su intimidad hasta que sin saber como introdujo un par de dedos dentro de ella. Justo ahí la guerrera lanzo un gemido de placer más fuerte que los anteriores

_**Lantis: adoro saber que esos gemidos son solo por y para mi **_– le dijo sensualmente en el oído

_**Hikaru: lant... tis **_

_**Lantis: no digas nada todo lo se muy bien, y no hay mejor melodía para mis odios que tu dulce voz respondiendo a mi cuerpo **_ así sin mas siguió otorgándole placer a su novia, con besos en su cuerpo, con caricias sobre su sexo y con palabras de amor en sus oídos. Cuando el lo creyó correcto con suavidad separó las piernas de la guerrera y coloco su miembro entre ellas, con mucha calma fue penetrándola, cuando el finalmente estuvo dentro de ella ambos lograron gemir al saberse uno dentro del otro

_**Lantis: te amo mi guerrera**_

_**Hikaru: y yo a ti Lantis te amo**_

Justo ahí ella se aferro a la espalda del moreno y el con mucha gentileza comenzó a moverse en un vaivén lento pero con ritmo que mucho placer les causaría, pronto el vaivén dejo de ser completamente lento a ser un poco mas rápido, las penetración de el se hicieron mas profundas e ambos solo gemían de placer. Al cabo de un tiempo a ella el orgasmo le llego de golpe y araño la espalda del espadachín al sentir la corriente recorre todo su cuerpo, así que emitió un gemido mas grande que los otros, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba era algo que nuca había sentido y lo que hacia que ella se perdiera en ese placer. Al sentir y ver la expresión de su novia Lantis sintió una pequeña corriente por todo su ser y así obtuvo el mismo placer que la dueña de Rayearth. Exhaustos y satisfechos se recostaron el abrazando a la pelirroja y ella recostada sobre su pecho, ambos entrelazando sus manos

_**Lantis: Hikaru yo... no importa el tiempo la distancia yo siempre te voy a amar**_

_**Hikaru: lo se Lantis y yo a ti, como dije tu siempre serás el primero**_

Hasta aquí este capitulo los siguientes son Umi y Ascott


	6. nuestro lugar

**La decisión más difícil parte 6**

**Nuestro lugar especial**

Después del día de los fuegos artificiales la relación entre Hikaru y Lantis se volvió mas fuerte y estable todos lo notaron con gusto, esa felicidad paso a ser mayor cuando Caldina y ráfaga se convirtieron en padres por segunda ocasión, esta vez de una niña. Todos estaban felices en especial Umi y Ascott que habían sido nombrados los padrinos dela pequeña Winry. Días después de esa noticia Ascott y Umi decidieron ir a entrenar al bosque, en especial a una cascada, todo esto porque el palu debía mejorar con sus criaturas acuáticas, y que mejor que la guerrera del agua para ayudarlo. Después de algunas inofensivas batallas ambos decidieron recostarse debajo de un árbol, el chico pacientemente seco el cuerpo de la peliazul mientras ella se dejaba querer.

_**Umi: hay estoy con tantas energias hoy, quería salir a nadar desde hace tiempo, bueno nadar en la piscina del instituto es algo pero... nada como un lago y la cascada**_

_**Ascott: tal parece no querías salirte del agua**_

_**Umi: ¿es tan obvio? Es que me gusta nadar muchísimo sobre todo en verano**_

_**Ascott: lo se, aunque aquí en Cefiro solía ser así siempre, bueno desde hace 3 años las cosas han cambiado mucho**_

_**Umi: si desde lo de la princesa esmeralda las cosas son distintas, para todos –**_dijo eso ultimo con cierto aire de melancolía.

_**Ascott: ¿por que dices eso ultimo con tristeza?**_

_**Umi_ no es solo que… bueno todo cambio desde nuestra llegada**_

_**Ascott: si eso es cierto, a mi me cambiaste la vida**_

_**Umi**_ se sonrojo al escuchar ese comentario de su novio y _**tu cambiaste la mía Ascott **_dijo después de darle un suave beso en los labios- _**ven quiero seguir jugando en el agua apuesto a que soy mas rápida que tu, llegare del otro lado de la cascada **_dijo mientras empujo a su novio y se echaba a correr al lago todo mientras reía alegremente

_**Ascott: eso fue trampa **_ dio mientras intentaba alcanzar a la chica. Al final la peliazul fue la que llego en primer lugar. Justo atrás de la cascada se hacia una cueva ahí…

_**Umi: ¡gane! **_

_**Ascott: eso fue trampa**_

_**Umi: que quejumbroso te has vuelto Ascott una victoria es una victoria **_

_**Ascott: ¿a si? Ahora veras **_ dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura, y la acercaba a su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarla tiernamente para después darle pequeños mordiscos a su labio inferior. Ella gustosa se dejaba querer por el palu. Luego de unos instantes el castaño hundía su lengua en la boca de la peliazul mientras ella le acercaba mas su cuerpo dejando sus senos a la altura de su pecho y al mismo tiempo enroscaba sus piernas rodeando así su torso sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de su pareja. Lentamente Ascott detuvo el beso y dijo

_**Ascott: hoy esta un poco…**_

_**Umi: Ascott quiero ser tuya todo lo que pueda en cuerpo, alama y solo tuya Ascott**_

_**Ascott: espera quieres que… tú y yo... **_

_**Umi: si pronto regresare a casa y quiero irme sabiendo que ese recuerdo nos unirá por siempre. Es un lazo que solo nos corresponde a ti y a mí**_

_**Ascott: Umi no se que decirte**_

_**Umi: no tienes que decirme nada, es algo que ambos deseamos, lo hemos hablado hace tiempo, que nuestra primera vez debía ser importante para los dos ¿cierto?**_

_**Ascott: si por eso creo que hoy no debería ser, puede ser solo la emoción del momento**_

_**Umi: no Ascott no es así, este es nuestro lugar especial ¿recuerdas? Aquí me trajiste en nuestra primera cita, aquí fue nuestro primer beso, aquí me pediste que fuera tu novia, este ha sido nuestro lugar así que aquí quiero ser tu mujer y quiero que tu seas mío y de nadie mas**_

_**Ascott: se que sonara tonto pero... es algi importante para los dos yo nunca bueno **_

_**Umi: Ascott, es algo nuevo para los dos y que mejor que seguir las cosas cuando son espontaneas ¿no lo creps?**_

_**Ascott: si tienes razón**_

_**Umi: Ascott, te amo**_

_**Ascott: y yo a ti Umi te amo **_dijo mientras retomaba el beso que habían dejado. Poco a poco se movieron hasta llegar a una esquina. Ascott siguió con los besos en la boca, cuello y odio de la guerrera y ella siguió aferrada al cuerpo del chico sintiendo cada muestra de afecto otorgada a ella. Pronto el comenzó a besarla enloquecido, hundía su lengua en la boca de la dueña de Ceres mientras sus manos recorrían ansiosas las nalgas del a chica y jalaba a la vez suavemente su cabello. Con algo de pena y pasión el castaño deslizo un tirante del traje de baño de Umi dejando expuesto así el seno descubierto. El se apresuro a besar suave y gentilmente el pezón ahora expuesto, con un poco de confianza comenzó a chuparlo dándole ligero mordiscos. Pronto Umi comenzaba a gemir y a gozar cada segundo que vivía en ese instante. El castaño cambio de seno y ahora además de los usuales besos y mordiscos lleno de besos desde el odio hasta llegar al pezón pasando por su cuello y cabello. Ella tenía las piernas sujetas a la cintura del palu y notaba con placer como el miembro de Ascott se endurecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Hábilmente la mano de Ascott comenzó a recorrer el vientre de su chica bajando con delicadeza hacia su intimidad descubriendo así cada centímetro de su pubis y llegando a su clítoris, con poca experiencia comenzó a acariciarla provocando vivos colores en las mejillas acompañados de gemidos en aumento, los gemidos aumentaron cuando Ascott descubrió la entrada a su vagina y con mucha delicadeza introdujo un par de dedos ara seguir estimulándola. Ella no sabia que le causaba mayor placer si eran los labios de su novio sobre su pecho o su mano diestramente colocada en su sexo. Como fuera esa sensación provocaba que ambos se dejaran llevar por el momento con algo de esfuerzo la pareja se deshizo de su ropa para así quedar completamente desnudos en el agua

Las caricias los besos los jugueteos seguían provocándoles placer excitación y deseo a ambos

_**Umi: Ascott te amo tanto...**_

_**Ascott: lo se y yo a ti te amo **_

Con mucha ternura y amor comenzó a penetrarla. Con un poco de fuerza la tomo de la cintura y del cuello aprisionándola entre sus brazos. Una vez estuvo dentro de ella se besaron con amor y pasión. Al principio los movimientos de ambos eran suaves y sin experiencia pero suficientemente para mostrase el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Paulatinamente tras un tiempo las embestidas de el se volvieron rítmicas y los besos de ella lo devoraban dejándose sin aliento. Los gemidos de ambos eran inevitables y la pareja estaba aferrada el uno al otro. El agua ejercía una presión bastante placentera en ella por lo que de súbito un hormigueo recorrió la espalda de la guerrera y el orgasmo la llevo al éxtasis marcando sus manos en la espalda del castaño. Ascott beso con un poco de urgencia mientras mordía sus labios a Ascott el clímax le llego de golpe. Se quedaron abrazados unos instantes y después con calma se vistieron y regresaron al árbol donde habían dejado sus cosas. Cansados del día tomaron sus alimentos y después una pequeña siesta. Al atardecer caminaron hacia el castillo, el la llevaba tomada de la mano y en la mano libre llevaba las maletas de ambos

_**Umi: Ascott pase lo que paso siempre recordare ese momento**_

_**Ascott: y yo Umi**_

_**Umi: Ascott yo… quiero que sepas que mi decisión fue difícil pero era algo por lo que soñé mucho tiempo, hay tanto que deseo en mi vida se que sonare egoísta pero…**_

_**Ascott: no eres egoísta por luchar por tus sueños, yo te apoyaría siempre tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí. Umi me enamore de ti así como eres y si no hubieras luchado por tus anhelos no serias las chica de la que yo me enamore**_

_**Umi: Ascott…**_

_**Ascott: te amo Umi te amo mucho por eso mismo te lo dije desde el comienzo te apoyaría hasta el final, **_

_**Umi: gracias Ascott también te amo oye recordé algo**_

_**Ascott ¿Qué?**_

_**Umi: ahora recuerdo ese lugar nos dijimos por primera vez te amo**_

_**Ascott: como lo olvidas eres siempre será nuestro lugar**_

_**Umi: siempre…**_

Ahh ahora van Fuu y ferio he tenido un bloqueo cañón en esos días por eso me tarde en actualizarlo pero creo que ya esta saliendo bueno ya faltan como 3 capitulo xoxo


	7. promesas

**guerreras magicas no me perteneces fic unicamente hecho con el finde divertirme xoxo  
**

* * *

**LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL**

**PARTE 7**

**PROMESAS  
**

Ese día en particular había mucho movimiento dentro del palacio puesto que al día siguiente ferio seria nombrado oficialmente el rey de Cefiro. Desde la mañana el peliverde había estado muy ocupado entre los arreglos con cleff, el discurso con Lantis hasta la prueba de la comida con las chicas. Casi al atardecer se encontraba en su habitación con el sastre probándose los trajes que debía lucir al día siguiente, cuando Fuu toco su puerta

_**Fuu: ferio ¿puedo pasar?**_

_**Ferio: si adelante**_

_**Fuu: me dijo Caldina y presea que me estabas buscando, pero por lo visto estas ocupado regresare mas tarde**_

_**Ferio: no el traje esta listo ¿cierto? **_Dijo volteando a ver al costurero

_**Sastre: si señor, me retiro con su permiso**_

_**Fuu: propio **_dijo la ojiverde cuando el señor salió

_**Ferio: dame un par de minutos me cambio y hablaremos**_

_**Fuu: si saldré un segundo, te espero afuera**_

_**Ferio: no hace falta, porque no sales al balcón, yo me cambiare en el vestidor**_

_**Fuu: no me parece correcto ferio **_ pero el chico ya la estaba empujando hacia el balcón-

_**Ferio: aquí espérame, no acepto un no como respuesta **_dijo mientras regresaba a cambiarse

_**Fuu: nunca cambiara**_

Tras unos instantes, ferio salió al balcón con Fuu

_**Fuu: pensé que tardarías un poco más, bien pronto servirán la cena, dime ¿de que querías hablarme?**_

_**Ferio: de nada en particular, mas que nada quería estar a tu lado a solas un rato, no hemos tenido tiempo a solas desde hace unos idas**_

_**Fuu: es cierto, te noto cansado ¿te sientes bien?**_

_**Ferio: Fuu… estoy cansado ha sido un día muy ajetreado**_

_**Fuu: lo se todos en el palacio están de un lado a otro haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que mañana salga todo perfecto**_

_**Ferio: perfecto… ¿Qué es que todo salga perfecto?**_

_**Fuu: mmm ¿te pasa algo? No es normal que tú estés tan serio**_

_**Ferio: no nada Fuu, solo es el cansancio y… no nada**_

_**Fuu: ¿estas nervioso?**_

_**Ferio: no para nada, yo nervioso **_–dijo bastante firme-

_**Ferio: podrás engañar a todos menos a mí, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?**_

_**Ferio: estoy un poco nervioso. Siempre existió un pilar en Cefiro, era quien gobernaba este mundo pero ahora… no es así. Seré el primer rey oficial de aquí, bueno estoy un poco preocupado por no llenar las expectativas ¿Qué esperan de mi? ¿Lo hare bien? ¿Qué pasara si fallo? No soy solo yo es la vida de todas las personas de Cefiro**_

_**Fuu: tranquilo amor, mira no conozco las respuestas a todas esas preguntas pero, se algo que todos los que te conocemos estamos seguros**_

_**Ferio: ¿Qué?**_

_**Fuu: todos estamos seguros de que harás tu mejor esfuerzo, porque antes de pensar en ti pensaras en toda la gente de Cefiro, y eso lo comprobé yo cuando apoyaste mi decisión. Ferio no puedo decirte con toda certeza que todo estará bien, pero puedo decirte con toda seguridad que harás un gran trabajo. De eso siempre he estado segura y orgullosa**_

_**Ferio: gracias Fuu, además estoy nervioso por la cena, en especial por el bailes. Según la tradición el pilar o en este caso el rey debe abrir el baile pero…**_

_**Fuu: ¿no sabes bailar?**_

_**Ferio: si se bailar es solo que… Fuu… no te lo había pedido pero… mmm… mañana tú… ¿me harías el honor de abrir el baile conmigo?**_

_**Fuu: claro que si **_–dijo mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del muchacho_**- seria un gran honor**_

_**Ferio: **_correspondiendo el abrazo pregunto- _**ahora ¿sabes bailar?**_

_**Fuu: mi papa me enseño cuando era pequeña y después lo he hecho en algunas ocasiones**_

_**Ferio: bien ahora sabremos como lo hacemos juntos **_dijo mientras se colocaba en posición para bailar. Así que llevo la mano izquierda de la rubia hacia su hombre derecho mientras que rodeaba su cintura con la mano derecha, dejando así libre la izquierda que sostenía firmemente la derecha de su compañera. Pronto comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de vals que tenían en sus cabezas, dieron algunos giros y eventualmente se detuvieron. Probando así que ambos sabían bailar

_**Fuu: lo hacemos bien. Es increíble la sincronización que tenemos**_

_**Ferio: era obvio, somos novios desde hace tiempo, lo más natural era que al bailar nos saliera bien, en especial cuando ambos ya sabíamos hacerlo**_

_**Fuu: si dime ¿mas tranquilo?**_

_**Ferio: un poco ¿sabes que me ayudaría a calmarme?**_

_**Fuu: ¿un te?**_

_**Ferio: jejeje esto -**_dijo el príncipe mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la guerrera, justo en el segundo antes de besarla, alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo el momento. Eran ráfaga y cleff

_**Cleff: ferio es hora de cenar baja**_

_**Ráfaga: tu también Fuu**_

_**Fuu: ya vamos**_

_**Ferio: no puedo creer que interrumpieran así, **_dijo haciendo una rabieta

_**Fuu: vamos, con todo este día no tuve tiempo de comer, tengo mucha hambre**_

_**Ferio: esta bien vamos, no te permito que no comas por mí, ni por nadie**_

Así salieron hacia el comedor tomados de las manos. Justo antes de entrar al lugar a donde se dirigían Fuu le detuvo

_**Fuu: ferio… no te dije en estos días pero… te amo. **_Dijo dándole un pequeño y tierno beso que gustoso el futuro rey acepto

_**Ferio: y yo a ti fu, te amo muchísimo**_

La cena transcurrió como de costumbre, todos hablaban acerca de sus días y así. Cuando termino cleff le dio una poción a ferio para que pudiera conciliar el sueño, era bastante obvio que estaba nervioso. A la mañana siguiente Umi y Hikaru entraron a la habitación de Fuu

_**Hikaru: Fuu, Fuu despierta**_

_**Umi: debes vestirte algo malo paso**_

_**Fuu: ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hora es?**_

_**Hikaru: son casi las 8 y**_

_**Umi: es ferio **_

_**Fuu: ¿Qué le paso a ferio?**_

_**Hikaru: no aparece por ningún lado, no esta en el castillo. Los chicos fueron a buscarlo**_

En ese momento la rubia se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y fue en busca e cleff, que se encontraba en la habitación de su novio

_**Fuu: cleff ¿Qué esta pasando?**_

_**Cleff: no lo se, ferio no aparece, no dejo nota ni nada solo se fue**_

Fuu se llevo las manos a lacara pensando donde estaría el chico de verdes cabellos cuando

_**Fuu: cleff, ya lo tengo, se donde esta **_dijo saliendo al balcón y llamando a windom, sin saber que había ocurrido cleff vio como la guerrera del viento salía del castillo. Ya en su genio Fuu saco la joya que ferio le había regalado

_**Fuu: ferio… ferio... contéstame ¿estas bien?**_

_**Ferio: ¿Fuu?**_

Sin saber como ni porque ambos estaban juntos en la salida del bosque del silencio, al verlo ahí la ojiverde bajo de su genio y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novio

_**Ferio: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**_

_**Fuu: cuando estas muy estresado sueles tomar tu espada y venir aquí**_

_**Ferio: me conoces tan bien peor no respondiste ¿Por qué estas aquí?**_

_**Fuu: ¿Por qué? Bueno no estabas en el castillo y todos estaban preocupados por ti, además saliste sin decir nada, ni dejar nota**_

_**Ferio: ahh… pensé en dejar una nota pero como planeaba regresar al desayuno no lo creí necesario así que…**_

_**Fuu: me tenías preocupada**_

_**Ferio: lo siento Fuu es solo que… necesitaba estar solo unos instantes**_

_**Fuu: ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas preocupado? **_

_**Ferio: no estuve pensando mucho recode que tengo el apoyo de todos así como ellos me apoyan yo los apoyare**_

_**Fuu: así es**_

_**Ferio: ahora comprendo por completo tu decisión, si yo hubiera renunciado a ser el rey no seria yo mismo y… tú estarías triste y decepcionada de mí, lo mismo pasó contigo si tú no lucharas por tus sueños no serias la chica de la que me enamore**_

_**Fuu: ferio… yo…**_

_**Ferio: anda debemos irnos al castillo, la ceremonia será en unas horas**_

_**Fuu: vamos iremos en windom**_

_**Ferio: no Nikona me presto una de sus naves, será mejor ir ahí así estaremos solos**_

_**Fuu: ferio**_

Al llegar al palacio

_**Ferio además te confesare otro secreto**_

_**Fuu: dime ferio**_

_**Ferio: no podía perderme la oportunidad de bailar a tu lado y... Presea y Caldina me han dicho que te ves muy bien el vestido que lucirás esta noche nos vemos mas tarde **_ -dijo mientras la dejaba en la puerta de su habitación

Después del susto que ferio les había robado a todos por no aparecer todos se apresuraron para estar arreglados y así asistir a la ceremonia. Como se había planeado todo estuvo listo al medio día y en la capilla del castillo todos habían tomado sus puestos para la coronación del peliverde. Según lo marcaban los protocolos ferio fue el ultimo en entrar al recinto, en 1 fila se encontraban las guerreras y sus amigos pero en definitiva ferio solo veía a su amada. Después del discurso de cleff y de que ferio tomara el juramento;

_**Cleff: con el poder a mí concedido yo te nombro el soberano de Cefiro **_–dijo mientras colocaba la corona en la cabeza del, ahora, rey del mundo mágico. Al escuchar esas palabras todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y el ex príncipe se ponía de pie. Después de la ceremonia ferio viajo a las aldeas para conocer a los jefes de las misma por lo que solo cleff, ráfaga Ascott y Lantis lo acompañaron mientras que las chicas se quedaron en el palacio dando los últimos detalles para la cena de la noche. Justo antes del atardecer los varones regresaron e inmediatamente fueron a arreglarse puesto que los invitados comenzarían a llagar a las 7. Justo a la hora acordada diversos carruajes comenzaron a llegar desde los príncipes y nobles de otros mundos hasta los jefes de las aldeas, una vez los invitados estuvieron reunidos era hora de que nuevo rey hiciera su entrada. Pronto entraron al salón en parejas siendo la primera cleff y presea, él vestido con un traje azul marino y ella vistiendo un vestido blanco con detalles en morados probando había recuperado su figura después del nacimiento de su primogénito. La segunda pareja fue ráfaga muy guapo con un traje azul marino y Caldina con un vestido negro con detalles en fiusha mostrando la gran figura que se esmeraba en tener. Los siguientes serian Umi y Ascott el justo como los caballeros anteriores con un traje azul marino y ella con un vestido morado con un moño negro remarcando si cintura, después de ellos entraron Lantis y Hikaru ella en un vestido rosa con un poco de vuelo y él luciendo muy propio un traje azul marino. Por ultimo la pareja principal entró; el lucia muy galante en su traje blanco con detalles en rojo y la corono que lo distinguía como el rey y ella portaba un vestido rojo straples ceñido del torso y con algo de caída en las piernas, con unos ligeros detalles en blanco como la cinta en si cintura, llevaba un juego de perlas que incluía gargantilla, aretes y pulsera, su cabello recogido en una coleta baja de lado a manera que sus, ahora largos , y rubios cabellos cayeran sobre su hombro izquierdo, para esa ocasión tan especial la guerrera no traía puestos sus lentes por lo que el maquillaje puesto en ella lucia perfecto, en especial el carmín en sus labios.

Al entrar ellos como la pareja principal todos los recibieron con aplausos y sonrisas y ellos entraron tomados del brazo para luego tomar su lugar en la mesa principal a lado de sus amigos. Instantes después de que la cena se sirviera los anfitriones saludaron a los invitados y muy orgulloso de ella ferio presento a Fuu como su novia. Justo antes de media noche el baile comenzó y como lo había dicho antes el peliverde debía ser el que abriera la pista. Con una melodía suave y romántica ferio tomo la mano de su novia y avanzaron justo al centro de la pista ahí como lo habían practicado comenzaron a bailar.

_**Fuu: ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?**_

_**Aun por la tarde te note nervioso**_

_**Ferio: me siento más tranquilo ahora y estaba nervios por todas esas personas que debía saludar hoy, te lo dije alguna vez no me gustan todos esos protocolos de saludar a todos y esas cosas; pero además de eso ya me siento bien; además tuve un regalo importante**_

_**Fuu: ¿Cuál? **_

_**Ferio: te he podido ver así de guapa**_

_**Fuu: ferio… **_-dio sonrojada

_**Ferio: tu siempre estas guapa pero hoy te ves mejor que nunca. Ya sabía yo que ese vestido se te vería perfecto**_

_**Fuu: mmm ¿a que te refieres? Fue el sastre quien lo diseño**_

_**Ferio: si pero el me mostro los diseños antes que a ustedes y supuse que ese seria perfecto para ti, por eso te regale las perlas porque sabían perfectamente combinaría**_

_**Fuu: eres un travieso pero… muchas gracias**_

Pronto todos comenzaron a sonar sus copas

_**Ferio ¿sabes que significa eso?**_

_**Fuu: pues creo que significa que debemos besarnos… al menos eso significa en mi mundo**_

_**Ferio: si **_– dijo mientras unía suavemente sus labios a los de su novia fundiéndose en un beso, ante el aplauso de todos los presentes, ese beso duro bastante pues cuando al fin se separaron ya en la pista había mas parejas bailando alrededor de ellos. El resto de la velada transcurrió normalmente después del anterior suceso. Al final en el salón quedaron solo los anfitriones pero ferio perdió a la guerrera del viento por lo que pregunto por ella

_**Ferio: chicos ¿han visto a Fuu?**_

_**Umi: si hace un rato me dijo que acompañaría a la princesa aska a su carruaje**_

_**Hikaru: si, tal vez este con ella**_

_**Ferio: si iré por ella, antes de eso chicos muchas gracias, sin ustedes esta velada o bueno este día no habría asido anda**_

_**Cleff: no hay por que agradecer**_

_**Presea: lo hicimos con gusto**_

_**Caldina: así es lo hicimos con mucha alegría**_

_**Caldina: y nos divertimos**_

_**Ascott: somos amigos ferio, haríamos cualquier cosa **_

_**Lantis: además es el inicio de algo nuevo para todos**_

_**Hikaru: si ferio siempre estaremos a tu lado**_

_**Umi: si siempre nos apoyaremos**_

_**Ferio: gracias chicos**_

_**Caldina: supongo por la cara de todos, deseamos ir a descansar bueno así lo haremos ráfaga y yo, buenas noches: **_dijo tomando a su esposo y saliendo del salón

_**Cleff: eso es una buena idea, vamos presea nuestro pequeño Alphonse debe estarnos esperando **_dijo siendo la 2 pareja en salir

_**Umi: la verdad estoy muerta, que descansen me voy a dormir**_

_**Hikaru: te sigo Umi, hasta mañana**_

_**Ascott: las acompaño a sus dormitorios**_

_**Lantis: y yo**_

_**Ferio: descansen iré por Fuu, los veré mañana**_

Después de eso el peliverde fue en busca de su amada. Para su fortuna ella estaba en la entrada

_**Ferio: ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde**_

_**Fuu: no te escuche llegar, despedía ala princesa aska y me sumergí en mis pensamientos**_

_**Ferio: ¿en que pensabas? **_Dijo colocándose a atrás de ella poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura y colocando su cabeza en el hombro derecho

_**Fuu: en todo y en nada ala vez. Le comunique a aska mi decisión, por lo que nos tardamos hablando al final ella se fue mas tranquila, pensaba en… bueno como al final las cosas resultaron así**_

_**Ferio: ven vamos adentro **_

Pronto entraron al castillo y caminaron por los pasillos hablando sobre el día y la cena mientras se dirigían al cuarto de la rubia, justo a la mitad del camino

_**Ferio: recordé algo Fuu ven acompáñame **_dijo cambiando de dirección

_**Fuu: ¿a donde vamos? No tan rápido**_

_**Ferio: ya se, **_se coloca tras ella y le tapo los ojos _**tenia una sorpresa para ti pero no tuve tiempo para dártela, solo déjate llevar, confía en mi**_

_**Fuu: esta bien pero ¿no tardaremos o si?**_

_**Ferio: solo serán unos minutos por favor. **_Poco a poco el la llevo su habitación ahí la sentó en su cama y le pidió de favor no abriera hasta que se lo indicara. A los segundos el le pido extender las manos y ella sintió cojo colocaban un objeto ellas

_**Ferio: abre los ojos**_

Ella obediente siguió las órdenes de su novio y abrió los ojos para ver con claridad una pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja

_**Fuu: ¿Qué es esto?**_

_**Ferio: ábrela **_ella siguió las órdenes, al abrirla descubrió 2 anillos de oro blanco con pequeñas piedras en verde, _**es una promesa**_

_**Fuu: ¿una promesa? **_

_**Ferio: si **_– dijo tomando la sortija pequeña y colocándosela a su novia _**- con esta sortija te prometo que siempre hare mi mejor esfuerzo no solo por mi o por ti por todos los que creen en mi**_

_**Fuu: ferio, bueno con esta sortija te prometo que siempre daré mí mejor esfuerzo en todo lo que haga **_– dijo mientras colocaba la joya en el dedo de su pareja

_**Ferio: además también es un lazo, no importa lo que pase tú siempre serás mi Fuu y yo, siempre seré tú ferio**_

_**Fuu: incluso separados los corazones siguen unidos, siempre ferio te amo**_

Ferio acerco sus labios a los de la guerrera y suavemente dijo en su oído _**te amo **_ para gentilmente regresar a buscar su labios, poco a poco ambos se recostaron en la cama todo sin romper el beso que ahora era completamente pasional. Las manos de ferio terminaron una en la mejilla de la ojiverde y otra en la cintura. Los besos dejaron de ser en los labios para situarse en la frente, mejillas, cabello, oído y cuello de ambos. Hábilmente ferio se coloco encima de Fuu y siguió besándola, ella mientras jugueteaba con la espalda y los brazos del muchacho para después retirar la capa seguido del saco dejando al chico en camisa mientras que el ojimiel desabrochaba el cierre del vestido

_**Fuu: ferio… yo nunca… bueno no es que no quiera es solo que… tu serias el primero bueno yo…**_

_**Ferio: Fuu, no haremos nada si no quieres, además te confieso tu también eras la primera chica en mi vida**_

_**Fuu: pensé que tú ya…**_

_**Ferio: no nunca, mi hermana siempre me dijo que esperara a la indicada y esa, lo supe desde que te vi, eres tú**_

_**Fuu: ferio**_

_**Ferio: te amo mucho Fuu, por eso mismo porque te amo y te respeto, si deseas parar eso haremos**_

_**Fuu: solo quiero seguir, el día de mi partida se acerca y… quiero un recuerdo especial de nosotros, algo que cuando lo piense sepa solo es de nosotros, te amo ferio y hoy probaste amarme al presentarme a todos como tu novia, lo dijiste tan orgulloso sin titubeos **_

Ahí ferio regreso a los besos y dulcemente le dijo en el oído

_**Ferio: como no estar orgullo de tenerte como mi novia, te amo preciosa**_

Poco a poco siguieron con los besos. Gentilmente el siguió desabrochando el vestido mientras ella desabotono con mucha delicadeza la camisa del peliverde, dejando al descubierto el bien formado abdomen del ex príncipe. Sin mucho esperar el término retirando el vestido y las joyas de la guerrera dejándola solo en ropa interior. Con delicadeza deslizo una de sus manos hacia el pecho de la dueña de windom y con suma pasión y delicadeza comenzó a acariciarlos quitando en el camino en el sostén que la rubia traía. Ella comenzó a gemir cuando sintió las manos de su novio sobre la piel expuesta y un ligero carmín en sus mejillas enmarcaba su cara. Paulatinamente ferio dejo los besos en la boca para deslizarlos hacia los senos de la guerrera provocando gemidos de mayor intensidad y ella recorría cada musculo de su espalda vientre y brazos pues a pesar de que el muchacho era delgado su cuerpo siempre estuvo en forma. La excitación de él aumento cuando ella deslizo sus uñas por su espalda y regreso a su cuello, ese solo acto provoco mas de un gemido en el. La pasión en sus cuerpos iba en aumento ella ayudo al ojimiel a retirarse los pantalones dejándolo en bóxers

_**Fuu: no iba a ser yo la única semidesnuda**_

_**Ferio: tienes mucha razón cariño**_

Después de eso siguieron besándose, ahora el príncipe quería mas, por lo que una de sus manos llego al sexo de la rubia para comenzar a acariciarlo, ella solo arqueo su espalda un poco y ahogo sus gemidos en los labios de su amado. Sin mucho esperar el quito la ropa de Fuu, dejándola por completo desnuda ferio comenzó a explorar la intimidad de Fuu, sin dejar de besarla ahogando cada gemido de ella. El rey parecía un experto pues sin vacilación provocaba en ella un placer, hasta entonces, desconocido en ella, con delicadeza introdujo un de sus dedos, descubriendo que ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella. Cuando dejo de besarla sus labios marcaron un camino hacia su sexo pasando por su cuello, pecho, vientre hasta sus piernas. Gentilmente separó las piernas de su amada y comenzó a besarla primero en los muslos para después hábilmente colocarse en su sexo, ahí la guerrera del viento emitió un gemido completamente pasional mientras sus manos se aferraba a la verde cabellera de su amado, luego de unos instantes Fuu comenzó a sentir un hormigueo anunciándole pronto llegaría a su climas por lo que ferio se detuvo

_**Ferio: aun no es hora aun debo hacerte sentir más**_

_**Fuu: si, cariño **_dijo entre jadeos. Ahora era su turno de hacer disfrutar al muchacho por lo que en un solo movimiento lo recostó en la cama mientras lo besaba. Sin mucho esfuerzo le quito los bóxers y comenzó a acariciar el duro miembro del rey, ahora era el quien ahogaba los gemidos en los labios de ella. La ojiverde parecía experta en provocar al príncipe pues con cada caricia el aprecia estar mas cerca del cielo, su excitación fue mayor cuando ella diestramente comenzó saborear la piel de su cuello bajando a su abdomen y llegando hasta su sexo, ahí con mucha pasión beso el miembro del ojimiel y después en un solo movimiento lo introdujo a su boca, el creía que ese sería el mas grande placer del mundo. La guerrera lleva aun ritmo bastante placentero, por lo que tras unos instantes ferio tuvo que detenerla

_**Fuu: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso lo hice mal? **_Dio algo traviesa

_**Ferio: no cariño, creo que lo hiciste mejor de lo que yo esperaba o mereciera**_ -dijo mientras se sentaba y la colocaba en cima de el- _**te amo cariño tanto que difícilmente pueda explicarlo**_

_**Fuu: y yo a ti ferio te amo demasiado **_ahí unieron sus labios en un beso completamente romántico y sin romper el besos Fuu rodeo el cuello del peliverde con sus manos y su cintura con las piernas mientras el la rodeaba con los brazos su cintura quedando frente a frente, sus cuerpos juntos en un solo movimiento el comenzó a introducir su miembro en ella, la entrada fue fácil y sin complicaciones y una vez estuvo el dentro de ella dijo

_**Ferio: eres mía**_

_**Fuu: y tú eres mío**_

Se quedaron así solo unos instantes pues sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse buscando placer, todo sin dejar de besarse o decirse lo mucho que se amaban. Pronto el vaivén de sus cuerpos aumento junto con el de sus gemidos y luego de unos minutos a Fuu le llego el clímax aferrándose a la espalda de su amado marcando en allá sus manos y emitiendo un gemido completo de placer, el solo necesito unos segundo mas y cuando su orgasmo al fin llegó apretó fuertemente la cintura y ahogo su gemido en los pechos de ella solo para después besarla en los labios, y decirse una vez mas lo mucho que se amaban, después de eso se recostaron en la cama del rey

_**Ferio: Fuu ¿te puedo pedir algo?**_

_**Ferio: si, dime**_

_**Ferio: quédate esta noche aquí conmigo**_

_**Fuu: no tenia intenciones de irme ¿sabes? **_Dijo recostándose en el pecho de su novio mientras este jugaba son sus cabellos

_**Ferio: me alegra oír eso **_

_**Fuu: pero necesito un pijama, ah ya se **_dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba la camisa del peliverde- _** ¿no te molesta si duermo con ella? ¿O si?**_

_**Ferio: no en lo absoluto **_dijo mientras estaba embobado en la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos, sin más se quedaron dormidos abrazados y con sus manos entrelazadas. Al día siguiente el le presto su bata y la llevo a su habitación. Al día siguiente en el desayuno la primera en notar lo anillos fue presea preguntándoles

_**Presea: ¿Por qué los anillos iguales?**_

_**Ferio y Fuu: es una promesa...**_

Hasta aquí este capitulo chicos el siguiente esta un poco triste aun no lo termino xoxo


	8. despedidas

**LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL**

**PARTE 8**

**DESPEDIDAS**

Después del día de la coronación de ferio el y Fuu decidieron compartir habitación, ante la sorpresa de todos, no por el si no por lo propia de Fuu pero todos notaron que la felicidad en ambos era notoria por lo que decidieron aceptar esa idea. Pronto las demás guerreras y sus novios hicieron lo mismo. Ellas dijeron que cada instante ahí era valioso y que no quería desaprovecharlo. Inminentemente el día de su partida llego y en la mañana las chicas decidieron desayunar ellas solas.

_**Umi: no puedo creer que se haya acabado el tiempo**_

_**Hikaru: ni yo, hoy por la noche regresamos a casa**_

_**Fuu: si no quería que este día llegara**_

_**Umi: ni yo, creo que nadie**_

_**Hikaru: no importa el tiempo ellos siempre estarán en mi corazón**_

_**Fuu: como explicar este sentimiento, estoy triste y a la vez feliz, estoy triste por nuestra partida pero feliz porque ellos nos apoyan**_

_**Umi: si, me siento igual**_

_**Hikaru: lo se chicas, oigan no se ustedes pero también quiero despedirme de los genios**_

_**Fuu: si esa idea me parece perfecta**_

_**Umi: si ahora seria lo mejor más tarde nos será imposible**_

Con eso en mente las guerreras invocaron a sus genios

_**Hikaru: Rayearth solo quería darte las gracias por todo, por estar a mi lado, por prestarme tu fuerza para pelear, por ayudarme a viajar etc. ¡muchas gracias Rayearth!**_

_**Rayearth: no hay de que mi niña, gracias a ti por confiar en mi**_

_**Umi: Ceres yo… bueno no tengo palabras para expresarte lo mucho que aprecio que hayas estado a mi lado todo este tiempo. Ceres nunca te olvidare lo prometo**_

_**Ceres: ni yo te olvidare a ti te agradezco que hayas creído en mí**_

_**Fuu: windom todo este tiempo estuviste a mi lado, apoyándome sin pedirme nada a cambio gracias windom muchas gracias**_

_**Windom: no hay por que agradecer, somos un solo corazón y debo yo dar las gracias por ayudarnos a salvar este mundo, gracias chicas del mundo místico**_

_**Rayearth, Ceres windom: gracias por cuidar de nosotros, por ayudarnos a proteger este mundo-**_justo ahí a las guerreras les comenzaron a brotar algunas lagrimas- _** no lloren guerreras que esto no es un adiós**_

_**Umi, Hikaru, Fuu: gracias y hasta pronto**_

Al regresar de sus genios las lagrimas de las chicas aumentaron, pues las despedías no son fáciles. Casi inmediatamente aparecieron presea y Caldina, en un solo movimiento les vendaron los ojos

_**Umi: ¿Qué hacen?**_

_**Presea: no pregunten y avancen **_–dijo mientras las mujeres se tomaban de la mano-

_**Hikaru: ¿A dónde vamos?**_

_**Caldina: no pregunten y obedezcan**_

_**Fuu: esta bien pero es complicado ir sin ver**_

Así las mujeres avanzaron hacia la entrada para después subirse en un vehículo y así llegar al destino que presea y Caldina habían planeado. Al llegar a su sitio

_**Presea: listo chicas ya llegamos pueden quitarse las vendas**_

Las guerreras obedecieron y al abrir sus ojos

_**Todos: sorpresa **_eran sus amigos y novios en medio del bosque una pequeña parrillada

_**Hikaru: ¿Qué es esto?**_

_**Lantis: una fiesta, ¿no es obvio?**_

_**Umi: jejeje es obvio a lo que nos referimos es que… nos sorprendieron**_

_**Ascott: creo que ese el objetivo de las fiestas sorpresa**_

_**Fuu: jejeje es un gran gesto muchas gracias**_

_**Ferio: no hay porque, vengan**_

Todos comenzaron a divertirse bailaron, comieron nadaron un rato en el lago y casi al atardecer

_**Hikaru: chicos no se que decirle, mas que gracias**_

_**Umi: darles las gracias por todo este tiempo, por cuidarnos, por darnos su cariño**_

_**Fuu: sabemos muy bien que con palabras no se puede expresar lo que sentimos y… **_- justo ahí el sentimiento pudo más con ellas pues varias lágrimas brotaban de sus verdes ojos-

_**Hikaru: prometimos no llorar **_– decía mientras hacia lo contrario- _**pero creo que es imposible**_

_**Umi: también nos prometimos que nos despediríamos con una sonrisa pero… no somos tan fuertes **_– dijo la peliazul mientras un par de gotas salían de sus ojos-

_**Fuu: al parecer no pudimos cumplir esa promesa, pero cumpliremos nuestra promesa de que seriamos felices y nosotras esperamos que ustedes también cumplan esa promesa**_

_**Ráfaga: claro que si, y no importan si lloran, si se sienten triste nosotros nos sentimos igual por que las queremos, compartimos ese sentimiento chicas las quiero **_abrazándolas

_**Caldina: saben mis niñas yo también me prometí no llorar y decirles adiós con una enorme sonrisa en la cara pero… **_decía llorando y corriendo a abrazarlas- _** no puedo no soy capaz de hacerlo, mis niñas las quiero mucho**_

_**Hikaru: yo también te quiero Caldina**_

_**Fuu: y yo Caldina te quiero mucho**_

_**Umi: Caldina, gracias por tu cariño, eres una gran amiga, por favor cuida a los niños **_

Sin más se soltaron

_**Presea: chicas aun recuerdo cuando las conocí, desde ese día hasta hoy han crecido mucho, hemos vivido por tanto y yo **_– ahí rompió en llanto- _** yo las quiero mucho chicas cuídense mucho**_

_**Hikaru: **_- corriendo a abrazarla-_** presea gracias a ti pudimos convertimos en guerreras mágicas**_

_**Umi: **_uniéndose al abrazo- _** tuvimos armas para luchar gracias a ti**_

_**Fuu: y con esas armas fuimos capaces de defender Cefiro **_siendo la ultima en unirse al abrazo

_**Presea: las quiero**_

_**Hikaru: Umi y Fuu: te quiero presea**_

Siendo cleff el último

_**Cleff: chicas del mundo místico, fueron invocadas por la princesa esmeralda para pelear una guerra que no era suya y aun sabiendo eso nos ayudaron, después regresaron por el dolor que les causamos y aun con todas esas heridas confiaron en nosotros una vez mas. Chicas nunca les podre agradecer lo suficiente por salvar este mundo ¡gracias! **_Dijo mientras galantemente besa las manos de las chicas – _**no digan nada ya es hora de volver y supongo quieren hacerlo con sus novios **_dijo mientras invocaba 5 vehículo para regresar al castillo

Ya en el camino de regreso al palacio Hikaru y Lantis estuvieron en silencio tomados de las manos. Umi y Ascott venían observando el paisaje y hablando de lo mucho que se habían divertido y ferio con Fuu regresaron abrazados mirando el atardecer mientras el le pedía consejos sobre su administración en el palacio.

Al llegara al castillo una vez mas se despidieron de presea, Caldina ráfaga y cleff después se dirigieron a sus cuartos ahí

_**Lantis: toma **_dijo entregándole una pulsera- _** es para ti**_

_**Hikaru: ¿para mí? gracias yo también tengo un regalo para ti **_dijo entregándole un portarretratos con una foto de ellos dos

_**Lantis: ¿Qué es esto?**_

_**Hikaru: es una fotografía de nosotros, las chicas y yo pensamos en esto para ustedes**_

_**Lantis**_: _**gracias mi niña, así siempre podre verte y recordarte **_

_**Hikaru: gracias por la pulsera **_dijo observándola detalladamente, era una joya de plata y colgaba un pequeño dije en forma de corazón, y en el grabados sus iníciales _**siempre estará conmigo**_

Lantis coloco la pulsera en la muñeca de la pelirroja para después besarla en la boca, probablemente ese seria el últimos beso a solas

_**Lantis: te amo Hikaru**_

_**Hikaru: y yo a ti Lantis te amo**_

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Umi

_**Ascott: ¿estas segura de que llevas todo?**_

_**Umi: si desde ayer hice la maleta, por cierto toma **_– dijo entregándole un portaretrato azul con una foto de ellos-

_**Ascott: ¿es una fotografía? Así me dijiste que se llamaban**_

_**Umi: si es una foto de los dos, así siempre me recordaras**_

_**Ascott: te recordare aun si eso, gracias amor, yo también tengo un regalo para ti **_dijo entregándole una pequeña caja-

_**Umi: gracias **_– apresurándose a abrir su regalo que consistía en un anillo con una perla -_**esta hermoso**_

_**Ascott: **_poniéndole el anillo- _**no más que tú**_

_**Umi: muchas gracias **_lanzándole los brazos al cuello para después besarlo largo y tendido suave y tiernamente y a la vez salvaje y con desespero, esa seria la última vez que se besaban así _**te amo Ascott **_

_**Ascott. Y yo a ti Umi, te amo**_

Y en la habitación del rey

_**Fuu: ¿en verdad no hay problema si me llevo tu camisa?**_

_**Ferio: no adelante, llévatela, se muy bien que te gusta dormir con ella**_

_**Fuu: pensé que la querrías, es tu favorita**_

_**Ferio: si tienes razón pero esa y la azul son con las que solías dormir, me quedare con la azul y tú te llevas la blanca, además la azul… huele más a ti**_

_**Fuu: y la blanca tiene tu aroma por todos lados, a cambio de tu camisa tengo un regalo para ti toma- **_dijo entregándole una foto de ellos en un portaretrato verde con estrellas doradas- _**es idea de las chicas y mía esa foto es de…**_

_**Ferio: mi cumpleaños hace un año, ese día te convencí de ponerte ese vestido**_

_**Fuu: aun no se como lo hiciste, era un vestido tan corto **_ dijo viendo detenidamente la imagen frente a ellos, en esa foto ferio llevaba camisa azul y pantalón negro y ella portaba un vestido blanco ajustado y a media pierna y tacones dorados

_**Ferio: te veías preciosa y no te quejes ese día tu me convenciste de ir de vestir, yo quería estar con mi traje de cazador, además… no era necesario que me dieras algo por la camisa, pero tengo un regalo para ti, **_dijo sacando de sus bolsillo una pequeña cajita, solo para después pedirle a ella _** cierra los ojos**_

_**Fuu: ¡ferio!**_

_**Ferio: se nos hará tarde anda cierra los ojos **_

_**Fuu: si **_dijo obedeciendo al ex príncipe, ella sintió como le colocaban una cadena alrededor de su cuello

_**Ferio: abre los ojos**_ al obedecerlo descubrió con gusto una cadena y en ella el dije de medio corazón con el nombre de ferio grabado en el. La joya era de oro blanco y combinaba perfecto con el anillo que ferio le había regalado

_**Fuu: es bellísimo**_

_**Ferio: tu tienes el tuyo y yo tendré el mío **_mostrándole con orgullo la otra mitad del corazón en una cadena que colgaba de su cuello con la única diferencia que el de el tenia grabado el nombre de Fuu

_**Fuu: eres tan detallista, te amo ferio mucho**_

_**Ferio: **_abrazándola _** y yo a ti… ya se que quiero como pago por mi camisa**_

_**Fuu: dime que es lo que… **_justo ahí se vio interrumpida por los labios de su novio ella solo le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y el tomo su mejilla con una mano y con la otra la jalo hacia él como siempre sus besos eran románticos y llenos de todos esos sentimientos que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

Sin más llego la hora acordada y las chica subieron a la torre del palacio. Umi Hikaru y Fuu se despidieron de los novios de sus amigas para después hacerlo del suyo, besándose por una ultima vez. Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar las chicas no paraban de llorar. Las mujeres con lagrimas en los ojos, se tomaron de las manos y

_**Lantis: Ascott, ferio: adiós **_

_**Hikaru, Umi Fuu: adiós **_justo ahí cerraron los ojos y fueron enviadas a la torre de Tokio

_**Hikaru: ya llegamos**_

_**Umi: si, estamos en Tokio**_

_**Fuu: si ya estamos en casa**_

Permanecieron en la torre de Tokio en silencio llorando un poco. Cuando al fin lograron calmarse

_**Hikaru: chicas ¿quieren acompañarme mañana o cualquier otro día?**_

_**Umi: no he estado en casa en un tiempo, mañana me seria imposible pero la próxima semana me queda perfecto**_

_**Fuu: si yo también tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero la próxima semana con gusto las acompañaré ¿Por qué nos necesitas?**_

_**Hikaru: ah es que quiero imprimir algunas fotos, tengo muchas de estas vacaciones y…**_

_**Umi: si yo también tengo algunas fotos y me gustaría imprimirlas **_

_**Fuu: suena divertido así podremos pasarnos varias fotos, tengo algunas de ustedes con… todos…**_

_**Hikaru: además esa no es la única razón por las que las quiero ver**_

_**Umi: ni yo chicas pronto partiré a Francia y… quiero estar con ustedes**_

_**Fuu. Y yo de hecho… a mi solo me queda un mes o menos**_

_**Hikaru: y a mi también, mis clases empezaran en 4 semanas y aun no he visto mi horario, ni tampoco lo de mi dormitorio**_

_**Umi: si yo igual ¿de verdad esto nos esta pasando? **_

_**Fuu: si yo tampoco quería creerlo pero ese es el cielo de Tokio y se que es real**_

En esos instantes llegaron por Umi, así que las chicas se despidieron con un gran abrazo y con algunas lágrimas. Como lo planearon a la siguiente semana imprimieron sus fotos y platicaron de sus aventuras en Cefiro, pues a pesar de que estuvieron juntas nunca tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo. Además salieron de compras se tomaron algunas fotos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta había llegado el día de su partida. El avión de Umi salió 12:30 mientras que el de Fuu a la 1:00 y Hikaru fue a despedirlas ella al día siguiente iría a su dormitorio.

Una voz anunciando el vuelo de Umi marco el inicio de su despedida

_**Umi: ese es mi vuelo… chicas supongo que esto es el adiós**_

_**Fuu: no es un dios**_

_**Hikaru: es un hasta pronto… mucha suerte Umi te escribiré cada semana y te llamaré seguido**_

_**Umi: si tienes razón es un hasta pronto, no es como si nunca mas nos volviéramos a ver ¿verdad?**_

_**Fuu: tienes razón nos veremos en navidad y…**_justo ahí comenzó a llorar

_**Hikaru: tienes razón vendré en navidad y... no llores más por que yo también llorare **_decía cuando sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas-

_**Umi: si lloran me harán llorar y…**_justo ahí se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar _**debo irme, las quiero**_

_**Fuu: y yo a ti te quiero, subiré a mi vuelo, así no me será difícil... cada una tomará su camino**_

_**Hikaru: y algún día nuestros caminos se cruzaran de nuevo. Las quiero amigas**_

_**Umi, Hikaru, Fuu: hasta pronto las quiero chicas **_decían mientras cada una tomaba su camino…

Han pasado ya 10 años desde ese adiós…

Hasta aquí este capitulo ya el siguiente es el final


	9. el final

_**LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL**_

_**PARTE 9 **_

_**TRAS VARIOS AÑOS**_

Han pasado ya 10 años desde ese adiós…

_**Ha pasado mucho desde que nos conocimos ¿no lo creen?**_ Decía Hikaru

_**Umi: si nos conocimos y éramos tan solo adolescentes de 14 años**_

_**Fuu: si aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer**_

_**Hikaru: ¿Quién pensaría que ahora estamos con hijos? **_Dijo mientras los niños corrían por el pasto. Hikaru tuvo 2 niños Roy y Alphonse, mientras que Umi tuvo a dos niñas amy y riza y Fuu tuvo gemelos que eran Darién y serena

_**Umi: si me lo hubieran dicho no me lo creería, yo con dos hijos no lo imagine nunca**_

_**Fuu: ni yo imagínense gemelos nunca lo hubiera creído**_

_**Hikaru: hay muchas cosas que nunca creí que existieran y existen**_

_**Umi: si como los peces voladores **_

_**Fuu: jejeje o como la magia**_

_**Hikaru: o como Cefiro**_

_**Alphonse: mama ¿Dónde esta papa?**_

_**Hikaru: ahora regresa fue con los tíos por unas cosas**_

_**Riza: mami, ¿pronto llegaran papa y los tíos?**_

_**Umi: si mi niña ahora sigan jugando**_

_**Darién: mama mira **_–decía enseñándole un insecto-

_**Fuu: si que lindo sigue jugando y cuida a tu hermana**_

Mientras las mujeres veían a sus hijos jugar

_**Hikaru: es increíble que Alphonse pronto cumpla 5 años y Roy tenga ya 4**_

_**Umi: si mis hijos y los tuyos tienen la misma edad como pasó rápido el tiempo**_

_**Fuu: lo se mi Darién y mi serena ya tienen 5 años no puedo creerlo**_

_**¿?: ¿Por qué no creerías que ya casi tienen 5 años? **_Dijo el esposo de Fuu

_**¿? Y ¿Qué es eso de que el tiempo paso muy rápido eh Umi? **_Decía el marido de Umi

_**¿?: Y ¿Por qué es increíble que ya tengan esa edad? **_Decía el cónyuge de Hikaru

_**Hikaru, Umi Fuu ¿a que hora llegaste?**_

_**Alphonse y Roy: ¡papá! **_Corriendo a los brazos de su progenitor

_**Amy y riza: ¡papaíto! **_Mientras su padre corría al encuentro con sus hijas

_**Darién y serena: ¡papi! Mientras su padre los cargaba**_

_**Hikaru: mis sueños eran importantes lo se muy bien…**_

_**Umi: pero nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión**_

_**Fuu: así es... porque cuando los veo se que fue lo mejor**_

A los tres años de aquella despedida en el aeropuerto ellas se volvieron a reunir en la torre de Tokio

_**Umi: chicas**_

_**Fuu: Umi**_

_**Hikaru: Umi, Fuu **_dándose un gran abrazo

_**Umi: volví**_

_**Fuu: bienvenida Umi**_

_**Umi: ¿Cuándo volviste Fuu?**_

_**Fuu: ayer ¿y tú?**_

_**Umi: hace dos día ¿Cómo están? les parece bien un café**_

_**Hikaru: si, debemos hablar**_

_**Fuu: si chicas tenemos que hablar.**_

Al año de ese día

_**Hikaru: regresamos**_

_**Umi: estamos en casa**_

_**Fuu: gracias por la espera**_

Las guerreras corrieron por los largos pasillos frente a ellas, todo para reunirse de nuevo con aquellos que las habían decidido esperar. Los amores de sus vidas. Al ver de nuevo a todos

_**Hikaru, Umi Fuu: regresamos**_

_**Hikaru: cumplimos nuestra promesa de cumplir nuestros sueños**_

_**Umi: y también como lo prometimos volvimos**_

_**Fuu: esta vez para quedarnos**_

_**Lantis:… Hikaru…**_

_**Ascott:… Umi…**_

_**Ferio:…Fuu…**_

Ellas corrieron a abrazarlo y ellos gustosos correspondieron

_**Lantis Ascott, ferio: bienvenidas**_

_**Presea: chicas**_

_**Caldina: mis niñas**_

_**Ráfaga: regresaron**_

_**Cleff: como lo prometieron**_

_**FLASH BACK (CAPITULO 4)**_

_**Hikaru: nos iremos para estudiar **_

_**Umi: después ejerceremos por un año la carrera**_

_**Fuu: y al final volveremos a Cefiro**_

_**Caldina: ¿están seguras?**_

_**Hikaru: sí**_

_**Presea: ¿lo pensaron bien?**_

_**Umi: si**_

_**Ráfaga: ¿como llegaron a esa conclusión?**_

_**Fuu: no fue fácil pero… si ustedes nos apoyaban sabíamos que eso seria fácil y queremos ambas cosas a ustedes y a nuestros estudios**_

_**Hikaru: hace poco dijimos que no podíamos renunciar a nuestros sueños **_

_**Umi: y tampoco podíamos renunciar a ustedes así que…**_

_**Fuu: pensamos que si había una forma y era solo separarnos por un tiempo**_

_**Cleff: chicas pero ¿y sus familias?**_

_**Hikaru: yo hable con ellos de este mundo y…**_

_**Umi: es algo extraño que te crean pero**_

_**Fuu: ellos dijeron que mi decisión y mi felicidad es solo mía y que ellos nos apoyaban**_

_**Caldina: ¿regresaran?**_

_**Hikaru: si **_

_**Presea ¿en cuanto tiempo?**_

_**Umi: 4 ó 5 años**_

_**Ráfaga y ¿ellos lo saben?**_

_**Fuu: se los diremos más tarde**_

Justo ahí todos lloraron de felicidad y de tristeza. Justo después las chicas les comunicaron a sus novios la respuesta

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Ahora cada una tiene a sus hijos y esposos

_**Lantis: los niños están cansado**_

_**Ascott: es hora de irnos**_

_**Ferio: vámonos es hora de cenar**_

_**Hikaru: si cariño**_

_**Umi: si vámonos**_

_**Fuu: claro no quiero que los niños enfermen**_

Por la noche las mujeres se encontraban en el salón mirando con cariño los cuadros hechos el día de su boda

_**Hikaru: que día ¿no?**___

_**Umi: lo se estoy muerta**_

_**Fuu: y yo esto de ser esposa, madre, amiga es cansado**_

_**Hikaru: y sin embargo lo viviría todo una vez más**_

_**Umi: lo se, sin duda mis sueños eran importantes pero…**_

_**Fuu: el estar con la persona que amo era igual de importante**_

En esos instantes los caballeros llegaron por ellas

_**Lantis: Hikaru es tarde ya ven a la cama**_

_**Ascott: es hora de dormir Umi, mañana podrán seguir su conversación**_

_**Ferio: si Fuu anda, los niños querían dormir con nosotros**_

Las chicas caminaron hacia sus esposos y después corrieron a abrazarse, ante la sonrisa en los labios de sus compañeros

_**Hikaru: por que a pesar de que sufrimos con esa decisión**_

_**Umi: no la cambiaria **_

_**Fuu: a pesar e que fue la decisión mas difícil **_

_**Hikaru: nosotras siempre estaremos juntas, siempre juntas**_

_**Umi: siempre la misma decisión**_

_**Fuu: y siempre el mismo final**_

_**Hikaru, Umi y Fuu: y siempre el mismo Cefiro**_

_**Fin**_

Hasta aquí esta historia ahh no las iba a dejar lejos de sus amores jejeje


End file.
